The Revolution Revealed
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: Has Team JARZ taken on more than they can handle? What does Cinder have to do with anything? How does Team RWBY become involved? Why am I asking all of you these questions? I have no idea, but other than the last one, all these questions and more will be answered. Eventually. Action, romance, suspense, despair, pain. Whose, though? Collaborator: Jack Hunter, author of The Journey.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel. If you haven't read Unravelling a Revolution, I suggest you do, lest you not understand anything that's going on. I'm trying to make this as good as I can, so there's no telling how many parts it's going to be… But be assured, there will be at least two. I will not back down! Now, onward to my newest creation!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, no matter how much I wish I did.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Recap: Narrator

We have seen our heroes from beginning to recent end as they have faced the horrors of school, decorating, their pasts, and, weirdly enough, romance. Along the way, they fought monsters, uncovered a hidden revolution, and are attempting to stop a homicidal organization that wants to wreak havoc on the entirety of Remnant. Join Ravena Wolfborn, Azura Horizon, Jack Revenant, Zamin Ward, Winter Schnee, and a multitude of other incidental allies in their journey to uncover one of the most sinister plots in the history of Remnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Meeting that Will Shape the Future

On top of a Warehouse at Midnight: Corinthe Facsimile

'A warehouse at midnight is a creepy meeting place. Why did I choose this spot again?' I pace back and forth on the roof, trying to calm my nerves. 'I tried so hard not to be followed or found out. I can't believe that I'm actually helping them. What possessed me to blow months of undercover work for a group of teenagers?'

I hear a slight rustle of rocks on cement from below me. My Faunus heritage gives me the enhanced senses I need to detect the intruder. Ears lightly swiveling from side to side, trying to catch any and all sound. The shift stops. I glance over the edge of the building and see five figures that seem to be encased in shadows. I fall back from the edge so they won't see me.

Suddenly, a dark swirl of Aura opens up in front of me, ejecting the same five people from below. I scramble away, afraid for my life. "Alright, I don't know who you are, but you better stay away from me! I don't want to have to hurt you!" I stand in a hurry and straighten my skirt. I look up to the sky to see a full moon, or really what is left of it. I start to charge my Aura, willing the light to me, creating my Sun Warp, what I call my semblance's final form.

A dark man steps forward. "We mean you no harm. We are looking for a woman…"

Before he can finish his sentence, a young woman steps out of the darkness and runs toward me. "Cori!" As water extinguishes flames, her voice stops all the light and dissipates the glow I have accumulated.

"Azura? Is that you?" I squint in the pale moonlight, my eyes adjusting from the lack of light. My near perfect night vision doesn't fail me.

"Of course, girl!" She hugs me quickly. "This is my team, Jack, Zamin, and Rae.. uh, I mean Ravena. The other woman in the white is Winter Schnee." She indicates them with association to their name. I wince involuntarily at the Schnee name. I know Winter's no threat to me. She's been an avid supporter of peace and equality for Faunus since her disinheritance. I'm not worried in the least.

I return her hug reluctantly. "It's nice to meet you. You're here for the information, correct?"

The dark one grunts. "Yes." I see his ears twitch ever so slightly in annoyance.

I smirk at him. "Could you be anymore curt, mister shadow man?"

"The name's Jack. And, yes, I can be much more… curt, as you put it." He growls under his breathe.

I hiss at him. "Ever the K-9, friend?"

"I am no dog, cretin."

"And I'm not a cretin, wolf. I'm a fucking lion Faunus!" My voice raises louder than I expect it to. I cover my mouth with one hand and gesture for silence with the other.

He clears his throat softly. "There is no one here. You don't have to be silent." He gives me a smirk I can only imagine he thinks intimidates me.

"Listen here, wolfy. I am risking my life for this. I don't just want to sit by while these ignorant, sadistic motherfuckers ruin the reputation of every Faunus in existence. Here's the info you need. I need to go before I'm caught. My scent's already all over this area." I hand him a computer chip with all the information I'd gathered over my mission. Slowly, the breeze picks up, whipping my hair in his direction. I see him inhale deeply before his pupils dilate almost imperceptibly. I gasp involuntarily.

A low growl emits from his throat. 'Oh crap. Oh crap. I've seen this before. Shit, shit, shit.' In a split second, I make my decision. I turn and jump from the building, enacting a landing strategy to get away from him as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack

I catch her scent on the air, her strawberry blonde hair billowing toward me. I inhale deeply, memorizing her scent. Suddenly, something primal in me awakens. Its voice permeates my every cell, telling me to catch her, to make her submit to me. As I watch her flee, that same voice insists that I make her mine, that I make her my… mate.

I gasp and clutch my head, trying to maintain control over this new urge. Her scent still lingers, but now that she's gone, it affects me less and less. I breath deeply through my mouth, afraid to let my nose catch her scent again. 'What the heck just happened?'

Someone behind me echoes my thoughts, but more crudely. "What the hell just happened?" Azura steps toward me slowly, emitting fear at my presence.

"Nothing to be concerned about. I have it under control." My voice is gruff, deeper than it usually is, because of my wolf's sudden emergence.

She looks at me with disbelief but lets it go nonetheless. "If you say so, boss."

I look over at our mission leader to see her with an amused glint in her eyes and a knowing smirk plastered across her face. "Yes, well, as entertaining as this little… whatever you want to call it is, we best be going." She walks toward the edge of the warehouse and just drops off the side of the building. I rush over just in time to see her land perfectly about fifty feet down, on the ground.

Unphased by her show of competence, I drop as well. I land, albeit less graceful than the white haired woman, but I land. The rest of my team follow me down. Zamin is the only one that stumbled, creating a small quake that rattles the warehouse behind us.

"Follow me. We need to get out of this town before anyone suspect anything. There's an airship waiting for us at the edge of the forest nearest here. Hurry!" She begins to run toward the forest, which, by my estimate, is at least five miles away from our current position. I motion for the others to follow her as I, myself, pick up speed. 'I hope this was worth the hassle.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corinthe

I run from the predatory creature who I know has recognized me as his mate. 'Why does stuff like this always happen to me? Why am I so unlucky!? Godsdamnit!' I sneak a look behind me to see if he followed me. No one is in sight. I slow down, taking in my surrounding. 'No one's there. I've never heard of a wolf Faunus NOT chasing its chosen mate.' I shrug it off temporarily. 'It can't get any worse than this, can it?' I slump against a nearby building, falling to the ground. I pull my knees to my chest and lay my head on them. I take a deep breath to steady my heartbeat.

The shuffle of feet make me pick my head up. Soon, heels clacking on cement follow. I look around frantically for the source of the sound. A blinding flash makes me close my eyes quickly.

A smooth voice whispers in my ears. "Hello there, Corinthe."

I open my eyes to see none other than Cinder Fall, supposed mastermind behind what is the White Fang of today. "Miss Fall." Fear seeps into my voice. I'd heard of what this woman does to deserters. I couldn't imagine what she'd do to me if she ever found out about my life as a double agent.

"Miss Facsimile, Corinthe, Cori. You have been a very bad girl." She gives a devious grin before letting out a short, maniacal laugh. "I know who you are, little girl." She grabs my wrist tightly. Slowly, a light begins to emanate from her hand, smoking slightly. Eventually, pain sets in, bringing me to tears. I scream at the pain and try to tear her hand away. I scream until my voice goes raw. When she lets go, her handprint is visible on my arm. The burns have already started to blister and swell. "Do you know what we do to traitors?"

She snaps her her fingers and two of her goons grab me under my arms and begin to drag me away. I try to pull away with all my strength, but the two of them together seem to be enough to hold me. I scream as my last resort, calling for help. Unexpectedly, a pain crashes through my skull, then everything starts to go black. The last thing I see is Cinder, a smirk on her face and a calm madness like I'd never seen before in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX3e67y76jmu6hyn

On a Private Airship: Jack

Winter had been kind enough to obtain a private airship for us. We all get our own room. I pace the floor frantically, engaged in a battle for control with my inner wolf. It urges me to let it control my body. It wants its mate, it wants that girl!

"You can't have her! I don't even know her." I growl at the wolf.

'But you will. She belongs with you, belongs to you.' My inner wolf voices its demands for the first time, appearing as a shadowed figure in my mind. I can barely understand the gruff comments that comes out of its mouth.

"She belongs to no one!"

'She belongs to me.' A possessive grin appears on its face.

"I will not let you force her."

'I will do as I please!' He resumes trying to bust through my natural defenses. I've rarely had this sort of problem before. Usually, I just do small things for him here and there, and he stays complacent. Today, though, after seeing that woman, he won't stop trying to get through my mental wall.

"You can't force me to take her! She has rights."

'Wolves mate for life. I have chosen her for you.'

"But lions don't mate for life! They mate with the strongest. They have no chosen mates!"

'Then you will prove to her you are the strongest! You will fight for her!'

"I will not give in to you." I growl a warning.

He growls back, but it's much deeper and far more intimidating than I ever imagined. 'I have wasted too much time already on your incessant yammering about something that you no longer have control over! I will have what I want! I will have that woman if it is the last thing I do!'

With that, he goes strangely quiet. The constant collisions with my mental fortifications stop. I straighten, realizing the excruciating migraine that I've had since meeting that woman, Corinthe, is gone. I breathe a sigh of relief. 'Thank the gods that's over.'

A knock sounds on my door. A voice from the other side shouts at me. "Jack? You okay? You've been in there a while."

I clear my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Well, Winter's got the information decoded. Come on, we need to get going."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I really hoped you liked the first chapter to this one. I like this one and the contents, albeit they are a little depressing, just sayin, more than the last story because, well, the last one was mostly introductory. Now I don't have to describe every minute detail of everything. But, there will be a lot of emotional descriptive, so hold on for those. So, you know, just Follow, favorite, and review. I gotta know who's out there, reading. Cause, personally, it gets really discouraging to me that only one person reviews. How am I supposed to know if I'm doing this right if nobody gives me proper feedback. Honestly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You see, this is going to have drama and stuff. I threw my hand in for a little bit of humor and fluff. Be warned, there is some really weird stuff, and yes, I do mean the characters. Without further ado, I give you... Chapter 2!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: A Horrible Wake-up Call

Outside Jack's Door: Ravena

I stand on the other side of Jack's door, waiting for him to come out. I don't think he even realized that I was outside for a good portion of him talking to himself. That one sided conversation was very strange. The more I analyze it, the more I realize that I'll never understand. 'He has his own issues, just like I have mine. I'd rather not have another set of problem floating around in my head that I get completely hung up on.'

Jack steps out quickly, and we head to the small conference room in the back of the airship. "You know, Jack, I can't believe that she was able to get us this awesome ship! I mean, we have our own rooms, for gods' sake!"

"Yes, I like it. How did she get it, anyway?"

"Duh! Just like most Schnees! She flaunted her supreme status and wealth for all the world and demanded the best." I smirk sarcastically. "No, this is her personal airship that she bought after her first assignment after her graduation. She basically lives here." I laugh softly to myself.

"Hmmm. Interesting. So, she doesn't rely on her father's immense wealth?" He doesn't even look at me or change his stony features. No emotion is visible on his face whatsoever.

"No. She was disinherited, remember? She lives off of her small trust fund and her Hunts."

"I see." A smirk plays on his lips.

Before I can ask him what he means, we arrive at the conference room. Winter and Zamin are bent over maps and paper that litter the table. Azura is in a corner browsing data on her scroll. "Okay, you guys, I got Jack. What now?"

Winter looks up from her map briefly. "We need the precise location of the mine. Right now, we're not having any luck. This operation my father has running seems to be under the table." She throws a stack of paper off the table. "This is so fucking hopeless! Ugh!" She grabs her head in frustration.

Zamin puts his hand on his shoulder hesitantly. "Now, Winter, you know that nothing is totally untraceable. We just have to look deeper."

Strangely enough, I witness Winter calm down. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was starting to lean into Zamin's touch. As soon as I see it, though, it's gone. Winter rushes off to grab her scroll. "I've got an idea!"

Soon enough, her sister's image appears on the screen. Winter transfers the call to the larger screen on the wall. "What, Winter? I was busy."

"Well, hello to you too, sister. I thought you'd be happy for this call."

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Winter, it's, like, three o'clock in the morning. What could possibly be so important."

In the background, a muffled voice is heard. "Weissy, what are you doing up so early?"

Winter turns to us and mouths, 'Weissy?'

"Nothing, Ruby. Go back to sleep."

The next thing we hear is a small, "M'kay." before a slight shuffling, then nothing.

Weiss sighs. "Well?"

I see Winter clutch her sides. "Weissy?" She busts out laughing, not able to hold it in any longer.

"Now, cousin, she is your sister. You must respect her privacy." I stop and lose it. "I can't do it. Oh gods." I bust out laughing, too. "Weissy. Oh gods!"

While Winter and I laugh, all of the others stare at us in confusion, and Weiss is giving us a death glare. "Shut up!" She whispers this through clenched teeth. "I don't want to wake my team. Shut up!"

Winter and I sober a little. "Alright, alright. We won't mess with your love life." Winter wipes a stray tear from her eye while addressing her sister.

"Thank you." She looks smugly at us before realizing what she just said. "No! What?"

I look at her incredulously. "Oh, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss. I know you don't believe that the two of you are being discreet, do you?"

Weiss looks back at the sleeping form behind her, then hangs her head. "I thought I was. I thought we were. I guess we're not as inconspicuous as I'd like to think."

"Well, duh. I mean, you drag her everywhere, are always in her presence, and when you think no one's looking, you have this longing look in your eye I've only ever seen from Yang, for fuck's sake. You guys are terrible at hiding it, and you're damn lucky your father hasn't found out yet!" I raise my voice toward the end to emphasize the danger she could be in.

Fear flashes in her eyes. "You mustn't tell him! Please."

"Of course I wouldn't tell that fucking douche bag that his heir is a fucking lesbian. Do you think I want to die?" Azura comes up behind me and rests her head on my shoulder to calm me. I reach around and place my hand lovingly on her cheek. Weiss' eyes go wide in realization.

Winter clears her throat awkwardly. "Anyway… Back on track, you two. Weiss, I need you to find some information on a couple of mines in Mistral for me."

Weiss looks at her, confused. "There are no mines in Mistral, Winter."

Jack steps up briefly. "There are, though. We have proof."

"Impossible. If there were any, I'd know about it! I am the heiress to the company, after all."

"Weiss, don't be a fool. Father has many things that you don't know about. Like, that time he helped Torchwick steal a dust so that prices will rise and a larger profit margin would occur. There are so many under the table deals that it would make your head spin for me to recite even an eighth of the list to you."

A questionable look comes over Weiss' face before she turns incredibly paler. Like, paler than normal pale. "I… I had no idea. I thought that… I thought he'd tell me. I thought that those were just rumors." She rubs her forehead, trying to rationalize this new information.

"I thought the same thing before he threw me out."

"Father told me you left willingly!"

"Can't you see? He lied! He's always lied, and always will! He disinherited me. He threw me out because I dared to love, because I dared to feel." Winter sits down and puts both hand over face to hide the tears streaking down her face.

I step up to take Winter's place as Zamin comforts her. "Weiss, you have to listen to me. Your father is, by far, the best manipulator I've never had the misfortune to meet. That scar, he gave it to you. I know he did. Your icy heart that I know Ruby thawed is because of him. Your loneliness before Beacon was because of him. The fact that you can't even look in a mirror anymore without cringing is BECAUSE OF HIM!" I take a deep breath to steady my anger. Azura starts to coo in my ear and rubs my back, using circular motions. "Break from him. I have. The only reason that my family has any money is because of a contract that dates back to the founding of the SDC. That contract is so loophole free that we get paid whether he wants us to or not." I shake my head. "I have gotten way off topic." I chuckle under my breath. "The point of this call was to get information you obviously don't possess. How about we let you get back to your love, hmm? Think about what we said, Weiss. Have a good rest." I end the call and sigh. "Well, that was a dead end."

Seemingly calm, with the tears gone from her eyes, Winter stands. "We're back where we started, I guess."

I look at her and shake my head. "No. We made a difference. Weiss is thinking about all of this now. It won't be long before she sees her father in a far harsher light than she already does. It's only a matter of time before she dethrones him." I smile at this. "We did a good thing, cousin."

She nods. "Okay, well, we need to continue this search. According to the information that Corinthe gave us, we only have until one more day to plan this all out." She yawns, covering her mouth habitually.

Azura wraps me in another hug from behind, and I hear her yawn in my ear. "Alright, guys. I think that it's bedtime for all of us." I look at Winter and point. "THat means you, too, miss workaholic." I pull Azura's arms from around me and take her hand, making her follow me out of the conference room.

"Where are we going, hun?"

I smirk to myself, hiding a small blush. "My room, of course."

She scoffs. "And what makes you think that I want to go to your room?"

"The fact that you haven't pulled away from my grasp."

"Touché, babe. Touché."

I laugh at this triumphant moment. "Yes, well, I assumed you would want to spend the night in my bed. I know we've only been together a little under a day, but I just don't want to be without you tonight." I stop, turn around, and clutch her face softly between my hands. I look deeply into her eyes, trying to convey all of my worry and love. "You almost died, Azura. I almost lost you! I just… Please don't let me be alone tonight. I don't think I could bear it."

She puts her hands on my face in identical positions that mine are on hers. She leans in and gives me a light peck on the lips. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone." She gives me a confident, yet arrogant, smile next. "How could I deprive you of this." She gestures up and down at her body.

I smack her arm playfully. "You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"Of course." She grabs my hand this time and leads us to my room. "That's just who I am."

"Well, this is my room."

"Wow. It looks identical to the one right across from us. Ya know, my room?"

I laugh a little. "I don't really have my yukata or anything, so I'm going to have to sleep like this." I take off my cloak, belt, and shoes and climb into bed. It's a small twin size mattress, so I scoot all the way to the wall to make enough room for her. I pat the bed beside me. "Come on. There's plenty of room." I give her a small, lopsided grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just get my shoes and pants off."

"Your pants?"

"Yes, my pants. Like I could risk ripping my expensive, armor lined, cotton, harem pants. Who do you think I am?"

I blush a bit. "Um, you're Azura, mistress of my heart?"

She climbs into bed beside me, gives me a slight peck on my lips, and turns over to go to sleep. "Good answer, love." I wrap my arms around her and fall into the best sleep I've ever had, at least, so far, anyway.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: The drama. The ending. The fluff. The crying. Did I do good? Oh, oh. and I'm working on a one-shot or two about Miltia and Melanie. They're so underrated, I just thought I'd have a little fun with a story. Well, Favorite, follow, and especially review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this chapter is about 600-700 words. this is the shortest chapter in this story, sadly. Hmmm. I think I'm going to double post today, back to back chapters, but at different times today. Yep, that's what I'm going to do! So, here's chapter three and an evil Schnee! Enjoy, readers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: A Mastermind Uncovered

Atlas, SDC Headquarters: Mr. Schnee

I throw the latest paperwork on my desk in frustration. "What the hell is this?"

A simpering stick of a man cowers in front of me. "Sir, well, sir… that's the new profit margins for the company this month."

I clutch my head in annoyance. "I know what they are, you ignorant twit. What I meant was, why are they fucking dropping?!"

The little man cowers more. A menacing grin lights up my face. "This displeases me greatly." I pull my sword from under my desk and flash it at him. "Do you know what I do to people who displease me, Corveau?"

The man quakes in fear. I take an obvious delight in his cowardice. "No… N-no, sir."

I chuckle under my breath. "You see, Corveau, I eviscerate those stupid enough to gain my displeasure." I raise my sword to point at him. "But, you see, I have faith that you can rectify this situation. Do you even know what's causing this… deficit in my funds?"

The little man nods vigorously. "Yes, sir. I do, sir. Slaves are being stolen from the mines, sir. All human personel are always found dead, and the animals are always gone."

I raise my hand to the bridge of my nose, outwardly expressing my irritation at this news. The little man flinches. "I see. And what has been done to keep this from happening again?"

"For-fortification, sir. We've doubled guards, sir. There's not much else we can do."

I sneer at him. I have just about come to wit's end with this sniveling creature. "Of course not." I growl my answer. "Are you telling me that my own people can't handle a bunch of fucking filthy animals?"

"Sir, it's not that easy." He gulps as I press my blade against his throat. "All of the signs point to White Fang. How can combat that with the lowly combat school dropouts we're forced to hire?"

I pull my blade away and slash at the air in anger. "White Fang?! Those fucking animals shouldn't be able to go anywhere near my property! They're hardly trained fighters, you twit!"

Corveau backs away into a corner. "Sir, I have someone who may know what's going on."

I wait for more, but he isn't forthcoming with the information. "Well? Who is it, man?"

He gulps in fear and sighs out the name quietly. "Torchwick."

I back away from him and return to my desk. I sit in the white, cushioned seat. "Torchwick? What does he have to do with those filthy miscreants?"

The man seems to calm a bit after I put away my blade. "Well, rumor and a little digging has told us that his new employers are the White Fang."

"Ah, yes. I remember now." I laugh at my own plot. "Torchwick is one of those that I had hired to help raise my profits in very unconventional ways."

"Um, yes, sir. That Torchwick. Um, he's working with the White Fang right now."

"No, Corveau. He's still working for me." I give a knowing smirk. "I, too, am working with the White Fang. But not in the way you think." My fist hits the table, hard, almost breaking the wood in two. "Those no good fucking animals have crossed me for the last time. Get me a meeting with Cinder Fall, Corveau. Today." I turn around and gesture for him to leave.

After the door shuts, I stand and start to pace the length of my office. "That godsdamn woman. What is she up to now?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Yes, this is a very short chapter. I'm really sorry for that. But look on the bright side! You know who the ex-mastermind was… Now, you just have to figure out who the new mastermind is… Don't hurt your brain, it's just a story. Good luck! Follow, favorite, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So! This is the third post of the week, regarding this fanfic anyway. I hope you like it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4: A Devious Plan Set for a Devious Man

Beacon Academy: Weiss Schnee

'Who was that girl? Is she related to me? Why was she saying all of those lies?' I hold my head and my hands as sit on my bed. 'But, they weren't lies, were they? Winter even agreed with her.' I shake my head.

"Oh god. Winter!" I shoot up off the bed and start to pace the floor in confusion. "What did she mean when she said he threw her out because of love?" I sit back down and hold my head in my hands again. "Would he do that to me?" I lift my head to look out the window. "Of course, he would. He's a heartless bastard."

"Who's heartless?"

I startle at the intruder. I turn around to see Blake standing in the doorway.

"No one, Blake. Just… no one."

She looks at me with disbelief. "No one, my ass. Tell me. It might help to get it off your chest, Weiss." She sits down on her bed and motions me to sit beside her.

I sit down beside her and again put my head in my hands, hiding the tears gathering in my eyes. "My father. My father is a fucking manipulative, lying bastard. My sister contacted me early this morning asking me about mines in Mistral. As far as I knew, there were no mines in Mistral, well, no documented mines, anyway." I lift my head to look at her. "There are mines, though. I checked into it. Supplies for enough workers, slave collars, and equipment for three mines were all documented to be transported to Mistral. My father has been keeping dark secrets from me."

"Of course, he is, Weiss. How else would he have kept you in line for the entirety of your life? Did you expect him to give away his malevolent trade secrets to an impressionable, and possibly rogue, girl that would be leaving his little bubble of control for four years? I sure didn't." Her eyes have narrowed, looking at me like I'm an idiot for not figuring this out earlier.

I stand up in indignation. "Of course not! I'm not an idiot! I knew perfectly well that he'd never divulge all of his secrets before I became his successor. I just didn't think that he'd be capable of this much…" I throw my hands into the air. "Greed!"

She scoffs at my outburst. "The man who has amassed the most dust, fortune, and political influence not greedy? Right." She stretches out the word right. Her face suddenly turns serious. "Weiss, who gave you that scar?"

I look at her wide-eyed. "A giant armor."

She pinches the bridge of her nose. "And who sent you to take down the giant armor, damnit?"

"My father." I whisper it, ashamed.

She grips my shoulders and shakes me. "Exactly! That's only one of the horrid things he has put you through, for fucks sake! I can't believe that he's brainwashed you so thoroughly." She lets go of me and makes a slight growling sound in the back of her throat.

"Brainwashed?" I sink to my knees and wrap my arms around myself. "I… Maybe?"

I look up to see her staring at me with sympathy in her eyes. "Yes, Weiss. Clearly, he's conditioned you since birth, otherwise you wouldn't take his word at face value. He's sheltered you from the world. He's kept you from making friends, kept you from people who could possibly influence you or make you doubt him. That is brainwashing, and it is highly unethical and terrible for anybody to go through. You have to break from him. You have to move on, challenge him, be who you were meant to be!" Blake's eyes burned with a fire that I've only seen when she talks about changing the White Fang.

The slight creaking of the door draws my attention. My eyes are drawn to the bright colors sticking out from the little crack. "Ruby, Yang. I know you're there." I stand and wipe the tears from my eyes and straighten my skirt.

They walk in nonchalantly, trying to pass off their eavesdropping as nothing. I tap my foot impatiently. Ruby wrings her hands ever so gently while staring at the floor. Yang just shuffles her feet, toeing the ground while whistling softly. "I'm sorry, Weissy. I didn't mean to hear everything, but there was yelling, and… and…" She stops fiddling with her hands and looks at me pleadingly. "I was concerned. I didn't know what was going on, and I wanted to know you were okay."

My eyes soften at her concern and the loving tone in her voice. I turn to Yang, anger slowly taking over my acceptance. "What about you?!" I point my finger at her accusingly.

She shrugs. "I just wanted to know what you were talkin' about."

I shake my head at her boldness. "You had no right to intrude on such a private conversation, neither of you did. But, I understand your need to act upon an impulse and concern. I forgive you, however reluctant I am." I cross my arms over my chest, looking each of them in the eye.

Ruby starts to reach out toward me but stops herself just shy of my arm. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

I walk up to her slowly and put my arms around her. I hear to sharp intakes of breath before Yang says, "You owe me thirty Lien, Blake. Pay up." I step back to face Yang in curiousity. "And what exactly, did you place bets on, if I may ask?" I cross my arms.

Yang threw her arm around a reluctant Blake. "Well, me and Blakey here had a bet going as to whether or not you guys would wind up together. I bet you would, and she bet that you'd never cross in your father, which to me, meant she didn't think you would." She points her free thumb at her chest. "I won!" SHe beams proudly.

"Is that so? Did you have any time restrictions on this wager of yours?"

Yang scratches her head, thinking. "I bet it would take at least a couple of months for Ruby to break through your shell." She places her pointer finger to her chin. "How long DID it take?"

I intwine my finger with Ruby's. "Hmmm, that's really hard to say." I turn to Ruby. "When would you say that we actually became closer?"

"Uh… Um, maybe two weeks after we met?" She shrugs nonchalantly. "I just, I don't know really. Our first kiss, though, was less than a week after that." She smiles at me with a dreamy look in her eyes, and I know she's remembering the day we officially started dating, the day of our first kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback: Ruby

I'm walking down the hall, looking curiously around the corridor. Then, I hear something. It sounds a little like crying, coming from the bathroom on my left. I look around, seeing that no one else is around. I shrug and enter the restroom. The room looks empty, but that sound still echoes off the walls. I check each stall, making my way down the line. The very last stall turns out to be where the sound is eliciting from. I knock softly and the crying dials down to a slight whimpering.

"Are you okay in there?"

A sniffle was my short answer. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you dunce."

My eyes widen. "Weiss?!"

A slight pause, then. "No."

"Weiss, what's wrong?"

"I said nothing, Ruby. Leave me alone."

"No, I want to help. Please let me, Weiss." I plead with her, knocking on the stall door again.

"I don't think you can, Ruby." Her voice seems so small, it breaks my heart. I care for her so deeply that I hate to see her so distraught.

"But I can try." I answer just as softly.

I hear the stall door unlock. "Okay." The door swings open to reveal a red nosed Weiss. 'She looks so darn cute! Oh gods!'

I wrap my hand around her wrist and pull her gently towards the sinks. I grab a couple of paper towels, wet them, and begin to slowly wipe the tears that had tracked down her face. "Can you tell me what brought this on?" I mumble it softly, trying not to spook her.

She sniffle a little. "It's just me. I don't know." She turns away from me.

I gently take her chin between my thumb and forefinger. "You do know. Tell me, Weiss."

I stare into her eyes, getting lost in those gorgeous, glacial pools that seem to suck me into her soul. My heart starts to beat faster and faster. I pull away after a few seconds, letting her chin go. She looks at me curiously. "I just started feeling… inadequate, like I have nothing to offer the team. I thought that I'd be the leader, but then you were. Then I promised to be the best teammate and partner, but… I don't think I can. I don't think I'm good enough to be in Beacon." She turns away from me, ashamed.

"Weiss, no. You are good enough to be here. You are the best teammate and partner I've ever had. You have everything to offer to the team. I mean, just look at me! I wouldn't be anywhere near as good a leader as I have been if is wasn't for you. Heck, I'd be failing, to tell the truth." I rub the back of my head in embarrassment.

Weiss looks at me, searching my face, looking for any lie. Finally, her head falls and a blush begins to cover her face, travelling up to her ears. 'Oh my god, she's so adorable!' "Thank you, Ruby. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you."

I beam at her. "No problem, Weiss. I was just telling the truth!"

She looks down again, blushing even redder than before. I cup her cheek and bring her face up. Ours eyes lock. "Ruby?" A slightly confused look crosses her face. 'She's so beautiful.' I bring my face closer and closer to hers, going slowly so that she has plenty of time to reject me. When she didn't turn away, I take this as a good sign and touch my lips to hers. It's a tentative pressure that I take away just as soon as our lips meet. I pull away and search her eyes. I was about to speak when her lips slam into mine passionately. This is the exact moment I realize that I've fallen in love with the most beautiful girl in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present: Weiss

"Well, there you have it. We started officially dating at about three weeks into our friendship."

Yang takes her arm from around Blake and snaps her fingers. "Damn! You work fast, Rubes."

Ruby blushes a deep scarlet. "It wasn't like that!"

Yang waggles her eyebrows. "Sure it wasn't."

I put my hand up to silence them. "I don't care, and, frankly, I never will. We're together. I love her. End of story." I glance at Ruby. "Are you ready to go public?"

Her eyes light up in astonishment. "Really? We can?"

I regard her reaction with love and sincerity. "Yes, we can." I give her a devious smile. "I'm ready for my father to find out."

She basically glomps me from the side. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for. It would have happened sooner or later. Now, though, we control how it gets out." I hug her back, barely holding in a maniacal laugh. 'Well, father, aren't you in for a surprise.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Ah, the fluff and feels. You gotta admit that I'm getting in the swing of it, huh. Still, I'd love to hear some follow-up! Favorite, follow, review! You know what to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Torture session. I'm not going into incredible details with it, I'm just making a point. Skip to A/N if you don't think you can stomach this chapter. I'll be doing a brief summary of the chapter for you. I got your back. I only write this to make a point, really. It's not like I enjoy masochistic and/or sadistic behavior. I just want to show you how evil Cinder is and how strong Corinthe is.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: A Foreboding Feeling

 **Warning: Beginning of torture**

Unknown Location: Corinthe

I'm blindfolded, sitting in a metal chair that really hurts my butt. A continuous clicking echoes around my surroundings. The clicking stops, and I feel a hand trail down my cheek to my neck. A breath in my ear makes me lean away from the source.

"You are a very stubborn nut to crack, my dear." That soothing, yet sinister, voice whispers into my ear.

"What do you want, Cinder?" I slowly start to lose my tentatively held calm.

A sharp burning slides down my arm. "Isn't it obvious, Corinthe? I want your pain, your screams, your submission."

I hold in my scream. "I'll never submit. Not to you, not to the White Fang, and definitely not for you revolution."

"Shame." The burning intensifies, spreading across my arm painfully. "I will pull a scream out of you." The clicking starts up again, moving away from me this time.

I hear someone snap their fingers, apparently signaling for more people. I hear a roaring sound coming toward me. Suddenly, my blindfold is swiped away, exposing me to a blinding light. I blink to dispel the colored spots that dot my vision. I open my eyes, fully adjusted to the light, to see Cinder and two White Fang acolytes standing beside a cart piled with scary looking tools.

"I'll do you a favor, little traitor." She smile widens with threateningly. "I'll let you keep your pretty face."

I breathe in sharply, wincing at the sound of knives running over a sharpener. I brace myself, flaring the little Aura I have left to stave off the impending pain. I look as the lackey brings the knife down, the blade piercing through my Aura as if it wasn't there at all. I gasp at the stinging sensation as he slowly drags the tip down my arm, drawing a trickle of blood to the surface. The cut ends after about five inches, not even going deep, but the blood was slowly leaking out, running down my arm to drip on the floor.

"That barely got a reaction. Go deeper." The acolyte nods at Cinder before trailing the knife down my arm again, but much deeper this time. I bite my lip, tasting the tangy, metallic taste of blood hit my tongue. I swallow my scream, trying not to give Cinder the satisfaction of breaking me. The man keeps going, making several more deep cuts. Blood leaks down, pooling on the floor around my chair.

Cinder smiles at her handy work. She turns toward the lackies. "Upgrade. I see we'll have to take this up a notch." She walks up to me, extends her forefinger, and runs the glowing digit up my arm, cauterizing two cuts. After she finishes, she takes her finger and licks the blood off.

"Gross." I eye her in disgust.

She looks at me with malice. She wags her forefinger side to side, like you would to a naughty child. "You do not question those better than you." She grabs a taser from the cart and presses it against my thigh. She gives me a sneer as she pulls the trigger. The sensation is unlike anything I've ever felt before. It feels like two metal toothpicks are jammed into my flesh, followed by the skin and muscle around them melting. The pain is almost unbearable. I'm at the precipice of darkness when the pain disappears except for a few lingering numbing pulses through my body.

I blink past the darkness to see a proud smirk gracing the lips of my captor. "I knew I would get those delicious screams from you sooner or later. I just expected them to come later." She places the taser on the cart and picks up a glowing red knife. "Now, I want you to break. I want to know all of the information you've given the enemy, my little traitor." She runs the flat of the blade down my cheek and neck, stopping at my collar bone. She gives me a small smile with a mad gleam in her eyes. "You will submit."

She rips open my shirt, baring my bra clad chest. Slowly, excruciatingly, she slips the blade down my stomach. The glowing makes sense, then. The blade's imbued with red dust, making the wound inflicted much more painful while cauterizing the cut at the same time. That one swipe of the blade stretches the entire length of my abdomen horizontally. The burning pain makes me scream against my will, giving Cinder exactly what she wants.

"If I'd known that that was all I'd needed to make you sing, I would have started with it." She pouts as she runs the blade down my thigh, tearing my skirt and burrowing into my skin. The same agonizing pain rips through me as the dust infused steel tears my flesh and sears the wound closed. My screams echo in the small room, making the two lackies force their animal ears down on their heads to block out the majority of the noise. "Are you ready to submit?"

I grit my teeth against the suffering she's forcing me to endure. "Never, you heartless bitch."

"Now, now. Don't you know that it's bad to insult the person that's torturing you?" Her voice was so sickly sweet that I gag.

"Go to hell, you monster." I gather the strength to spit the blood pooling in my mouth at her.

She wipes it off as if it was nothing. "Then, shall I bring out my last resort?"

I cringe at the thought of what her last resort could be. "I will never break." My resolve is slowly thinning, but the fact that I have people to protect helps.

"Then you won't mind this at all." Her tone takes on that sweet tone again, like she was giving me candy instead of treading gashes across my skin. She picks up a small blade, about two inches lang. It's almost needle-like in style. "This, my little informant, is a blade dipped in an acid-like poison." She walks back to me and unties my hands. With the tiny blade in hand, she grabs my hand, extends my middle finger, and pricks it just below the skin. He thumb glows and she presses it to my finger, burning over the little hole she made, making it where I can't drain the poison out. A small tingling begins to trickle up my arm, soon developing into a burning. Eventually, my body feels like it's on fire. I writhe in pain, know there's nothing I can do about it. I clamp my lips and teeth shut to keep from spewing everything just to make it stop. A scream comes up my throat, unable to escape fully. A darkness begins to envelope my vision, pulling me from the pain. I relinquish to the sweet relief of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Good news!: Torture session ended**

Soon After: Cinder

"I am so disappointed. I thought that all of this would have made her crack!" I pace back and forth, my heels clacking on the floor with each step. I stop abruptly when an acolyte usts into the room.

He bows his head slightly, taking in big gulps of breath. "Ma'am, you have a message. It's from, and this is their description not mine, the man who pays for all things. It says that you are to meet with him at the last place you saw each other." THe man bows and runs away.

I clench my fists in anger. "I can't believe this! He dares page me here?!" I stroll out of the room, furious. Those in the hall shy away from me in fear. I rarely lose my temper completely, but today, I've had enough. A lone woman passing through the exit holds the door for me, bowing her head in subservience.

As soon as I get to my office, I walk over to my desk and pull out my communications system. The far wall lights up and shows the transmission of the call. A face appears on the screen. "Yes, Schnee Dust Headquarters, how may I be of service?"

I put on my most deceptive of faces. "Yes, I have a meeting scheduled with Mister Schnee. Could I possibly discuss this with him now?"

The woman on the screen looks down and a slight clacking echoes through the speakers. "No,ma'am. It seems that Mister Schnee has requested that he not be disturbed. I'm sorry, but you'll have to try at another time. Goodbye." The call ends and the wall goes black.

I pick up the remote that activates the communications system, and it begins to melt. The plastic and metal trickles through my fingers slowly. "I can't believe this! Now, I have to fly all the way to Atlas by tomorrow." I sit in my chair and shake off the little bit of debris from my hand. Running my fingers carefully through my hair, I think of what I'm going to do. "Godsdamnit! And I have that undercover mission, too. I hate that fucking bastard!" I shoot up in indignation. "He has no right to summon me for his own fucking reasons! I'm not even on his payroll at the moment." I smooth my dress down, making sure there are no wrinkles before adopting my intimidating persona once again. I fling the door open. "Schedule a flight to Atlas tonight!" The people around me scramble to get it done. I turn and close the door to my office and sit down once more. "What could that man want?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Airship: Jack

"Why do I have this foreboding sense of doom hanging above me?" Jack turns to Zamin, pondering this question.

Zamin puts his finger to his chin in thought. "Well, we are Hunters, bro. Don't we always feel like this?"

I shake my head. "No, this is new. It's like I'm in pain, but my body isn't interpreting it that way."

Zamin shrugs. "It could be that you're hungry?"

I scoff. "No, that's definitely not it. I'd know if I was hungry, Zamin."

"Just ignore it for now. But if it becomes stronger, tell me. It could mean someone close to you is in danger." With that, Zamin walks out of the room, leaving me with a fanatic Winter. She's bowed over the table, staring at map after map, trying to discover the location of the mines.

Suddenly, ice starts to creep across the table, starting where her hands are placed. "I don't understand! They should be so easy to find! I mean, how do they hide thousands of Faunus slaves? Better yet, how do they drown out the noise all of the equipment will make!?"

I walk over to her, putting a careful distance between us so as not to become an icicle. "You don't know that they are hiding. It could be that the people of Mistral really believe that there are SDC mines there but not know that they're illegal. Did you think about that?"

Winter looks up at me in awe. Her hands go to her head in realization. "Of course! If you didn't already have a mate, I'd kiss you!" She spins around and races out of the conference room.

My brow furrows in both amusement and bewilderment. 'How did she know?' I shake my head. 'Wait, I don't have a mate. I refuse to submit to my baser desires!'

I look around the room, tracing the numerous yarn lines tacked to the wall. So many connections, so little time to explore them. I shake my head again, dispelling the exhaustion that continues to creep up on me. "It is rather late. I should get some sleep." With that, I leave the room behind and seek out the comfort of my bed. I pass Ravena's room on the way to mine. Two heart beats resonate from the room. I smile, knowing that the two girls had fallen asleep together. Zamin's room is on the other side of mine. I hear counting from him. 'He must be doing his nightly routine.' I eye my door and turn the knob. I sigh as I walk in and prepare for bed. My final thoughts before succumbing to sleep are of the lion Faunus and Winter. 'I hope they're both okay.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I did promise a summary of the torture session. It only lasted, like, three pages. But, here it is. Ok, Cinder wanted to know what Cori told Team JARZ and Winter, but she wouldn't. Cinder is freakin' sadistic booger. She used knives, poison, and her semblance to try to get Corinthe to crack, but nothing worked. Corinthe did give Cinder the satisfaction of her screams, but she didn't say a word about her status as a double agent or passing information to outsiders. Isn't she so brave and strong? Welp, that's a wrap up, guys. Favorite, follow, review! *waves to all my readers***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. Well, this story is going to go so off-canon, that it's not funny. Just bear with me… Cause you're going to have so many questions that I will be happy to answer. Onward to the next chapter! Chapter 6!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6: Reinforcements

Conference Room: Winter

I rub my eyes mercilessly, trying to get rid of the heavy lidded sensation that comes with exhaustion. Footsteps echo down the hallway and I see the two girls walking toward me with grinning faces and entwined hands. I give them a tired smile. "Good morning, Azura, Ravena."

Ravena stops in the doorway and throws a concerned look my way. "Didn't you sleep at all, Win?"

I shake my head. "No. I was following leads all night." I place my hand over my mouth to staunch a yawn.

Azura waggles her finger at me. "Girl, you should have been sleeping, not chasing stories."

"I know, I know. But we only have today left. They strike at midnight. How can I sleep with this looming over me?"

"Calm down, Winter." Ravena lets go of Azura's hand to come stand behind me. She places her hand gently on my shoulder, trying to calm me. "We'll find them. I know we will. We just might have to call in reinforcements."

I yawn again. "You're right. We should call in help." I stand up and make my way over to my scroll. I dial Weiss' number and wait for her to answer.

On the screen, a little, peppy, dark haired girl pops up on the screen. "Weiss Schnee's scroll, here. How may I help you?"

Ravena steps in front of me. "Ruby! How's it going?"

The girl, Ruby, visibly perks up at the sight of Ravena. "Oh my gods, Rae! It's going good." She turns to look at Winter carefully. "What about you?"

"Good, good. Well… we may need some help, though." I glance over at Ravena, who starts to bite her bottom lip.

I take her place in front of the screen. "Hi. Well, aren't you just a cute little thing. My sister is really lucky to have you."

Ruby is taken aback by this statement and looks toward something or someone out of our view. "Uh…"

A disembodied voice on the other end just starts to speak. "Oh, she know, you dolt. I let it slip early this morning."

"Oh… Okay!" Her smile again spreads across her face. I smile back. "Well, um, I guess so." She looks over again. "Weiss, save me!"

"Give me that, you dolt." Weiss' voice softens on the word dolt. "Hello, Winter."

"Well hello, Weissy." I chuckle behind my hand. "That towel certainly looks good on you."

Her eyes go wide, and the scroll drops to the floor. "Gah!" I cover my eyes at the view she just provided us. I look around the room to see Azura and Ravena do the same. "Pick the damn scroll up, you idiot!"

Ruby swoops down and grabs the scroll. "Weiss! What'd you do that for?!" Weiss is currently out of sight, and I assume she's getting dressed.

"Can I look now?" Ravena whispers to me, her eyes still covered.

"Yes. Ruby has the scroll now." I state with annoyance seeping from my tone.

"Thank the gods."

"So, um… Help?" Ruby scratches her forehead, trying to get us all on track again.

"Oh! Yes! We're going to need your team's help, Ruby."

Ruby tilts her hand in an adorable, puppy-like manner. "For what? Is it a mission?"

I wince at her naivety. "Not… necessarily."

"Do we have permission from Ozpin, cause we do still have school."

I clear my throat. "Well, I can get it cleared, if that's what you're asking."

Her face takes on a serious expression. "That's precisely what I'm asking."

Suddenly, Weiss appears beside Ruby, their bodies unnecessarily close together. "What are we supposed to do, though?"

"You will help us take down a White Fang effort to start a revolution to sow discord in Remnant."

Weiss goes quiet, but Ruby seems to bounce in her seat. "Whoa! Really?"

Weiss turns to Ruby and puts her hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to settle down. "Ruby! This is a dangerous force to be reckoned with. We have to be very cautious."

"I know, Weiss. It's just... I haven't been on a mission yet, and this sounds so important. I just can't contain myself, ya know?" She looks away sheepishly. "I might have also had the entire pack of cookies you hid in your drawer."

"Ruby, you dolt." Weiss whispers this lovingly as she plays with Ruby's hair.

Azura clears her throat, making the two girls on the screen startle. "As cute as that moment was, we still need to tell you what's happening. In fact, I still need to know what's happening!"

Ravena puts her arm around Azura and coos at her. I look from the screen to them in disbelief. "Didn't we just break up a mush fest? Come on, girls! THis isn't makeout palooza! We have work to do."

Weiss straightens and looks at her sister. "You're right. As much as I hate to admit it, Father is getting the upper hand. I'll be happy to help, but this isn't our decision alone. We have two more members that need to give their consent."

Conveniently, almost like fate, the pair in question is heard on the other side. "But, Blakey! I want to pet them…" A voice whines annoyingly.

"No, Yang." There was a slight pause. "I said no!"

"But, but… pwease?"

A sigh echoes in the room. "Fine, but only for a few seconds."

There was a shuffling sound and a squeal of delight before Weiss points at her scroll. Then, everything went eerily quiet. An indignant voice resonates. "Weiss, why didn't you tell me that you were on your scroll?" Then, more quietly, "Did… did they hear about the ears?"

Weiss nods. "Shit!" A shuffling was heard, then a door opens. A loud bang errupts in the background, causing me to cringe. "Blakey, get back here!"

"No! They know now! I don't even know who's on the other line! Please, Yang, just let me go."

"Nope. Not gonna happen, Blakey."

Ravena looks at me hesitantly and mouths, 'I know her.' I nod for her to go ahead.

"Blake, it's me." Suddenly, the struggle stops.

Blake pops up behind Weiss and Ruby. "Oh. Um… sorry about that."

Ravena flashes a sincere smile. "No problem, chica. I know how it is." She hides mouth from us and whispers, "Plus, your ears are cute." Ravena winks, making Blake smile.

"Well, then. If this fuss is over, I'd like to proceed." Everyone nods at Winter, except Blake, who eyes her suspiciously. "I have a mission for you. I will clear it with Ozpin, of course. I need your help stopping White Fang from converting Faunus slaves in my father's mines."

Blake's eyes bulge at this statement. "Slaves?"

"Yes, slaves. Now, we do have to stop them from siding with the White Fang, but we can free them. I want them to be free. Are you with me?"

Yang pops up in front of Weiss. "Do you know what mines?"

"They're in Mistral, but the exact location is yet unknown. We have until midnight tonight to find it and make a plan. As soon as I contact Ozpin, you guys are going to be on the fastest airship to our current hiding place." All four of them nod, contemplating the situation. "Anymore questions?"

Blake looks me straight in the eyes. "I have one. Why do you want to free the slaves?"

I smirk. "Anything to screw with my father?"

Blake shakes her head. "No, I want the real reason."

I sigh deeply. "No one deserves to be caged. No one deserves to be forced to do something against their will. No one should be collared." I finish my little speech with a sorrowful breath.

Blake's eyes narrow at me. "Indeed." The was a pregnant pause before, "I believe you. I'm in."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Good. Okay, I'm going to call Ozzie next. I'll talk to you later." Everybody calls out their goodbyes before I end the call. "That was easier than I expected. Except, maybe, seeing my sister's private parts. That was entirely unpleasant." Ravena and Azura echo their agreement. "Now to call Ozzie.

The screen lights up again, show the transfer of the call. The screen shows blonde hair but not much else. A clearly annoyed voice calls out to a distant figure. "But this is your scroll, Professor. Why am I answering it?"

"Because, Winter is calling."

"What is so wrong with her? She's a fine young lady and accomplished Huntress."

"She's also as intimidating as you are, Glynda."

The blonde scoffs. "Why thank you, Professor." I could just taste the sarcasm from her, it was so thick in her tone.

I clear my throat, making the blonde turn her head. "Well, as entertaining as that was, I'd like to speak with Ozzie, dear Goodwitch."

Her expression is one of bemusement as she stands fluidly and walks to Ozpin. "She wants to speak with you, sir."

He adopts a whisper. "Can you take a message?"

"No, she cannot, Professor. This is a matter of great importance."

Glynda thrusts the scroll into Ozpin's hands. "You heard her, professor. Great importance. Talk to the girl."

Ozpin sighs. "Thank you, Glynda." He turns toward the screen and puts on a faux smile. "Winter! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ozzie, but I called you for a reason. I'd like you to deploy Team RWBY to my location."

Ozpin's eyebrows raised. "And why, exactly, would I be doing this, Miss Schnee?"

"Because I need them."

"Do I get anymore information?" Ozpin looks at me curiously.

"I'll tell you that it has something to do with my father."

I grin at him when he flounders for words. He gives up easily, very contradictory to his usual manner. "Fine. I'll get them to you by tomorrow."

"That won't do. I need them within five hours. Make it happen Ozzie. I know you can work miracles." I end the call before he can answer me. Then, I shoot a text to Weiss, telling her the mission is a go, and that they need to get packed and ready to go by the time Ozpin contacts them. She answered me with an affirmative. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes, letting myself fall into a deep sleep to my tired body.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Ozpin, afraid of Winter. Hilarious. Don't worry, he'll get over it. Anywho, follow, favorite, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, all you people! Well, welcome welcome to the next chapter of The Revolution Revealed! I am so happy that you chose to join me in the emotional and exciting adventures of Team JARZ! Ok, in this segment, there is a lot of realization, a few break downs, maybe a break out... Yes, the titlae is a pun. I had help from my mother and a few friends from a FB page dedicated to RWBY called RWBY of Remnant. I'm an admin on there, and all the admins are really nice people. You should check it out. Anywho, chapter seven is here for you!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7: Let's Break It Down

Conference Room: Ravena

I laugh so hard after Winter ends her call with Ozpin. "Who knew that Ozzie was so scared of Winter?"

Azura shrugs. "I don't see why he wouldn't be. Have you seen her?"

I stop laughing and look at the now sleeping woman. "I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of her fury."

"Whose fury?" Jack walks in, catching the end of our conversation.

I make a shushing motion and point to Winter. I begin to whisper. "Her, of course."

Jack shrugs and looks at us curiously. "If you say so." With his hands behind his back, he goes to look at the board. The yarn lines converge in a little triangular pattern, labeled by importance. Suspected slave bases are marked in red, all lining up almost perfectly with the various lines depicting verified targets of Faunus disappearances. Jack takes tacks from the box by the board and puts them in the very center of each of the sides of the triangle. Then, carefully, he ties yarn to one tack and traces from point to center three times, resulting in the triangle being cut into six pieces. "We should have thought of this before." Jack growls angrily. With that, he storms out.

I walk up to the board and see that the very center of the triangle, where all of the lines converge and touch in a point, is a small, hill strown area. I look at Azura in confusion. "What just happened?"

Azura gives me a smirk. "You can be so dense sometimes." She smiles at me. "He just found the mine." She, then, gestures to the center. "How did we not catch this sooner?"

I scratch my head. "I have no idea. Maybe it was the whole 'fresh perspective' thing. I don't know, but we have it." I look around the room then stop when I realize something. "Wait, where did Jack go?"

Azura pulls out her scroll. "Hold on. I'll text him." She sends out a quick message, and we wait for his reply. When it pops up, Azura reads it aloud to me. "He says, 'I'm double checking my assumption. Don't tell Winter yet. Let her sleep. I'll be back within two hours, but just in case I'm not, continue with the plan and go toward the point. Hopefully, we can stop them.' He doesn't say anything after that." Then, another message pops up. "This one says, 'Don't message me again. I'll contact you afterward.' I can't believe this!"

"I know. How could he put his life on the line like that?" I look at Azura with tears in my eyes.

"Well, love," She wraps her arm around my shoulders. "How about instead of asking questions, we go get something to eat and wait to chew him out when he comes back." She squeezes me in a side hug and walks me toward the door.

"Alright, fine." I wipe the tears from my eyes and nod at her. "Food sounds good." She smiles at me and takes her arm from my shoulders to link our finger together. I flash her smile, my tears forgotten.

"Then, let's go!" We leave Winter sleeping in a chair, looking very comfortable in an uncomfortable seat.

We go to the small galley that the ship possesses. I root through the pantry, looking for some Pumpkin Pete's cereal. I sag in defeat when I find only canned goods. I look deep into the crowd of cans and find a couple cans of peaches. I take those out and show them to Azura. "How about these?"

Azura looks up from the fridge. "That's fine. You want chocolate milk?"

I beam at her. "Of course!"

We sit down and have a ragtag breakfast of peaches and milk. Soon enough, our conversation turns back to what will happen tonight. I look up as Azura starts talking. "What do you think will happen?"

"Hopefully, we can stop them from getting bigger. Eventually, though, we're going to have to bring in more people. We need to get experienced Hunters and Huntresses in the loop." I bang my fist on the small kitchen table.

"Yeah. That would help us in the long run, but right now, it would just hinder us. We have to think of things in accordance to time. There is no way we can get enough people without having to explain everything in enough time to do any good." Azura places her hand on mine.

I look down at the table and shift my hand to take her hand. "I know this, but every time I think about it, I just get so fucking angry." I grit my teeth and take a deep breath through my nose, trying to calm myself.

"We'll do fine." I look up to see her give me an unbelievable smile. "We have Team RWBY coming to help, which means more strong fighters. We have this in the bag, Rae."

"I know we have a lot of strong fighters, nine to be exact, but that won't stop me from worrying. You haven't seen their special ops groups. I have. It was years ago, yes, but I've seen what they can do!" I stand and begin to pace the length of the galley over and over. "They could have gotten better since the last time I witnessed their destruction." I stop pacing and clutch my head in frustration. "We're not ready. We're only first years, for fuck's sake." I fall to my knees and bow my head, catching my weight with my hands. "I know I want revenge, but it's… I'm not ready. I'm not strong enough."

A weight presses on my back as a voice whispers in my ear. "You don't need to be ready now. There's no telling when you'll face Adam, so don't dwell on defeat. Just be the best you can be." She puts her arms around me, hugging me tight. I lean into her embrace, absorbing the warmth and comfort.

"Thank you. I'll try." I whisper. My tears dry slowly as we just sit there and hold each other, basking in each other's presence. I finally look up her, eyes locking as we stare into each other's souls. "Whatever happens, I don't want to lose you. Please be careful."

She gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. "I wouldn't dream of it." I lean in and capture her lips in a tender kiss, expressing as much love as possible in a simple kiss. I stand, pulling Azura with me. I take her to my room, and we just lay there, cuddle, and eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Winter's Airship, Three Hours Later: Weiss

Ruby bounces up and down. "Is this it, huh?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. I link my arm with hers, trying to get her to stand still at least a little. "Yes, Ruby. This is my sister's airship. Now, calm down. When you meet her for the first time, I don't want her to remember you as a jumpy little kid with no self control. Do you understand? Please, do it for me."

Ruby settles down a little, just shuffling every once in awhile. "Okay, for you, anything." She gives me a quick peck on my cheek, making me blush.

I clear my throat, trying to force my blush down. "Yes, um. Well, here goes nothing." I knock on the bay doors, hoping someone answers.

After the third try at knocking, someone finally answers. The door opens to reveal two disheveled girls, one of which was rubbing her eyes. The one with the purple hair, the one who was rubbing her eyes, is the first to address us. "Um, hey."

Ruby perks up. "Hi!" She gives an adorable, tiny wave.

"Well, aren't you going to let us in?"

The one with the blue hair startles at bit and pulls the other girl out of the way. "Oh, yes. Come in. My name's Azura, and this is Ravena. I think Winter's still asleep in the conference room. I'll go get." With that, Azura runs off, leaving us with Ravena.

Blake comes up from behind me, walks up to the girl, and wraps her in a hug. "It's nice to see you again, Ravena."

"Please, Blake, call me Rae." She gives Blake a small smile. "Besides, we're basically sisters!"

I quirk my eyebrow at her. "Sisters?"

Ravena makes a dismissive gesture. "Of course! Her dad was basically my dad. So, yes, sisters."

Blake looks at Ravena curiously, seeming to judge her sanity. "Sisters? Sure, why not." She gives a shrug of apparent dismissal. "Where do we put our stuff?"

"Um, actually, I'm not sure. Why not just stick your stuff in my room, and when we know for sure, you can move it wherever Win tells you to, 'k?" She motions for us to follow her. I look back at Yang, who seems to be effortlessly toting both hers and Blake's bags. I pick my small bag up and follow the weird girl through the door, down a hallway, and deposit my things in the room she indicates.

"Hmm. So, what now?" A slightly bored Yang walks out of the room and places her arms on Blake's shoulders.

Ruby takes her sister's question as initiative to spark an attempt at an overzealous conversation. "Yeah!" I see her look down at Ravena's hip. "Oh my gods!" Ruby, then, proceeds to shake me by my right arm. "Look, Weiss! She has a MADR, too!"

I follow her gaze down. "She does indeed. I thought only Schnees had access to Multi Action Dust Rapier schematics."

Ravena meets my eyes. "Of course." She gives me a sly smile. "We Schnees are the ones with the patent, correct."

I stare at her in confusion. "We Schnees?"

"That is what I said, cousin."

I gulp hard. "Cousin?" My voice squeaks a bit.

"Yep." She rubs the back of her head nervously. "Um, distant cousins, but still family, chica."

I shake my head. "I didn't know."

She scoffs. "I called you cousin in that call last night, Weiss. How could you not have caught that?"

It's my turn to rub the back of my head, but this time, it's from embarrassment. "I guess I was just too absorbed in myself to take notice. Sorry." I duck my head before realizing what I had done. I pick up my head and resume my normal façade of my outer icy perfection. "Now, then. Where is my sister?"

She laughs under her breath, and I barely catch it. "This way, Ice Queen."

I stomp my foot in irritation. "Why does everyone call me that!?"

Yang and Blake walk past me, hand intertwined. Yang leans over toward me as they pass and whispers in my ear. "Cause you are, princess." She laughs, too, as they continue on.

I let out an undignified, disapproving noise. Ruby comes behind me, wraps her arms around my waist, and kisses my neck before settling her head on my shoulder. "I don't think you're icy, Weiss. I think you're perfect." She moves her arms from around me and grabs my hand, pulling me behind her. I follow slowly, a big grin spreading across my face at her words. I sigh inwardly, 'I love this girl. She always knows just what to say.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conference Room: Winter

I come awake to someone shaking me. "Wha…?" I crack my eyes open to see Azura about a foot from my face. "What are you doing?"

She scoffs. "Waking you up, duh."

I massage my forehead. "Why?"

"Team RWBY's here!" She spreads her arms wide in a grand gesture.

I jump up, push her back a bit. "Already? How long was I asleep?"

Azura shrugs. "I don't know, maybe three hours?"

"Really? It feels like less time has even passed." I shake my head to try to get rid of the last bit of sleep that still clings to me. "Alright, where are they?"

Then, the blonde from last night's call walks into the room, hand in hand with dark haired Faunus.. Ravena follows right behind then, then Weiss and her little girlfriend. Azura sweeps her hand in their direction. "There they are!"

"Yes, Azura. I can see that." I put my hand on my hip and quirk my eyebrow at her. Azura gives a nervous chuckle and goes to hide behind Ravena. I walk over to Weiss and pull her into a hug. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I had to leave you, little sister."

Weiss returns the hug with as much gusto as I do. "You weren't at fault, Win. It's okay. We're together now."

Suddenly, Ruby joins in on the hug, wrapping her arms around Weiss from behind. "And we're gonna kick some bad guy butt! Yeah!"

I feel Weiss cringe at her girlfriend yelling in her ear. "Ruby, that was my ear."

Ruby leaps off of Weiss like she's on fire. "Sorry!"

Weiss lets go of me and turns toward Ruby. "It's fine." She pinches the bridge of her nose, and I snicker at her action. "Just… Please, don't do it again."

Ruby gives her an exaggerated thumbs up. "Sure thing." Then, she gives one of the most blinding smiles I've ever seen.

I clear my throat. "Okay, okay. Well, we need to get started with the plan. Where are Zamin and Jack?"

Azura and Ravena give each other startled looks. Ravena looks me in the eye nervously. "Zamin's in his room, but Jack… He never came back."

I raise my eyebrow curiously. "Back? Where the hell did he go in the first place."

Azura point at the board. I look at it, trying to figure out what she means when it hits me. New yarn lines have been made, and in the very center of it all, where the lines intersect, is the perfect place for a secret mine. Ravena pipes in next. "He left before we even knew what was happening. We texted him and he said that he would be back in about two hours. that was an hour and a half ago, though."

"Godsdamnit!" I punch the wall with enough force to leave a dent. "Why was he that stupid? He could be hurt, captured, killed!" I look at them accusingly. "Why didn't you wake me them minute he left?"

Ravena puts her hands on her hips and adopts a stony but furious expression. "Because there would have been nothing you could have down." She gestures toward the wall with her hand. "If he wanted to, he could have literally phased through this fucking wall. What chance would you have stood against him, then?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and hang my head. "I know. But you… you should have tried. Or at least you could have just woken me up."

I lift my head to see Azura rubbing her forehead. "You needed rest." She gestures toward me angrily. "You still need rest! You were up all fucking night looking for fucking leads that you were never going to be able to follow on your own. Did you think to wake us?" She stomps her foot in rage. "No! You didn't! How is what Jack is doing any different from what you did last night!? Answer me that."

Rage evelopes my senses, causing me to see red. "I am fully trained Huntress, ready to lay my life down at a moment's notice. You are all just first year brats who have little to no academy training. I risk myself so that you have a future." I point to all of them. "I don't give a flying fuck if you all think you can take down a fucking revolution all on your own, you can't!"

A hand grabs my shoulder, and my first instinct is to palm my weapon. I stop short of drawing my saber when I see that it's Weiss. "Stop. Did you hear what you just said? You can't take them down by yourself, either. So, just calm down. All of us," She gestures around the room, "are here to help. We know we can't do it on our own. We need a plan, so shut up, all of you!"

The room darkens in guilt. I turn to Ravena and Azura. "I'm sorry for yelling, you two. I'm just stressed and tired. Forgive me?" They nod their affirmation. "Thanks." I give a small smile before becoming all business again. "Alright, someone go get Zamin, and then we'll start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Location Undisclosed: Jack

I come awake to being dragged down a barren hallway lined with cells. I try to not tense or alert the man dragging me of my wakefulness. I survey the surroundings, coming to the conclusion that this isn't the slave base. 'THere are way too many humans in the cells for that to be the case.'

The man stops in front of a cell, opens it, and throws me in. I sneak a peek and almost growl at my captor. 'White Fang fucking lackey!' The man closes my cell and walks away, leaving me locked in the cell. I sit up slowly, trying not to make any noise. I check out the small room, noticing the concrete walls and reinforced, steel barricades on the only window, which sits seven feet above the floor.

In the corner, a pile of what, at first, seems like clothing groans and twitches. I shuffle over to the bundle and poke it. It groans again, and the scent of blood fills the air. I notice a blood patch of skin that looks very much like an arm. I follow the arm up, finding the shoulder, and turn the bundle over. I gasp at what, well who, I see. "Lion girl?" My inner wolf growls as I see how much damage was dealt to her. "What happened to you?"

Another groan escapes her, and her other hand comes up to swat me. "Not again. Please, I can't take it anymore. Please, just let me go." Her voice is so soft, pleading with me, thinking I'm her captor.

I pick her body up and lay her head in my lap, showing affection I'd usually never let to light. I make shushing noises, quieting her pleas. "I'm not here to hurt you, lion girl."

Her eyes slowly open, showing beautiful violet eyes. Then, her eyes narrow in suspicion. "You."

I sigh. "Yes, me. My name's Jack, if you remember. And I believe Azura called you Cori."

"I remember." She sits up, wincing from what I know is her pain. "Why… How did you get here, anyway."

I help her lean against the wall. "Well, I came toward the hills looking for a Schnee mine. My team is on a mission to stop White Fang members from stealing the slaves and recruiting them. We were, then, going to free the slaves and try to get them all out of the mine before, I think, destroying it. I think I was ambushed. It's all kind of fuzzy until I woke up in the middle of being dragged to this cell." At the end of my very short story, I lean back on the wall beside her.

"Say I believe you. Okay, then, how did you plan on actually executing this plan of yours? How are you even going to get out?"

I shrug. "My team has called for reinforcements. They'll be fine. All I need to worry about is escaping this place."

She scoffs, blanching when she jostles her numerous cuts. "Right. You're going to escape a veritable fortress that's lined with so many White Fang members crawling around it's ridiculous."

I notice the way the sun shines through the window, creating a shadow on the far wall. "I'll wait for sunset, when the shadows are more pronounced."

She looks at me in confusion. "What do shadows have to do with anything?"

I reach for the shadows and call a tiny vortex to me. I pull out some provisions I had stashed there before my unplanned departure. 'At least I brought food and water.' "Here, you look like you need it." I hand her the small bit of food I'd packed.

"Oh. So, that's your semblance?" She takes the granola bar I proffer.

I nod. "Yeah. I can control shadows." I take a small swig of the bottle of water and hand that to her too.

She finishes the granola bar quickly and takes the water, gulping it down. SHe wipes her mouth and gives me a grateful smile. "Thanks." She settles back down, being careful of the cuts that start to bleed again. She hisses as one of the dry blisters on her stomach breaks open, leaking blood and small amounts of pus. "So, what's your plan?"

I look at her pained expression and feel myself soften to her. I ignore her question. "Do you want me to heal you? I was taught the technique." The concern that drips from my words are almost tangible.

She looks at me, considering my sincerity. Finally, she nods. "Just, be careful. The only reason I haven't been able to heal myself is because of some nonfatal acidic poison she introduced to my bloodstream."

I position my hand about an inch over her stomach and close my eyes to concentrate. I feel my Aura spread through my body, and I open the metaphorical lid blocking its release. It slides into her own Aura stream, mingling perfectly. My Aura replenishes her own and helps combat the infection that has started to set in. The wounds begin to close completely, the burns healing simultaneously. Next, I tackle the poison coursing through her body. I find the trace amount and rid her blood of what is blocking her own Aura from reproducing. With my task finished, I reign in my Aura, pulling it back into my own soul. "There. You should be back up to peak condition by sundown. Just let your Aura replenish naturally." I sigh deeply and lay back against the wall, my eyes beginning to close. "Wake me if anything changes." Then, my eyes close, my mind pulling me into contented dreams of my mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afterward: Corinthe

'I can't believe he healed me.' I sit there in bewilderment, trying to discern his motives. I look to Jack, seeing his sleeping form leaning against the concrete wall of our cell.

His ears twitch at every small sound, no matter the unimportance. I smile at this. 'Cute.' I startle at my own thought. 'Did I just say that?' I shake my head, dispelling any unpleasant thoughts from my brain. He seems to blend with the shadows, as if they are constantly welcoming him home into the embracing arms of darkness. If I stare at his cloak long enough, the gray flickers from darker to lighter variations of the color. The most curious of his attire is his weapons. 'Why did they allow him to keep them? They didn't take mine either. I still have my concealed knives at my waist and back. My semblance doesn't really call for a weapon to begin with.'

Before I know it, the sun has set and the room is pitch black. I squint through the darkness, making out the few blurry shapes of dying prisoners in the cells across from me. I turn toward jack and shake him gently. "Jack. It's dark. Wake up."

Jack startles awake. The next thing I know, I hear a slight metallic shuffle and find a blade pressed against my neck. I gulp. I see Jack's eyes open as he realizes where he is. He removes the blade from my throat and sheathes it. "Sorry. I should have told you not to touch me." He stands in one fluid motion, stretching ever so slightly. Then, he extends his hand towards me. "Come on. We have to leave before they think to check on us."

I grab his hand and use it to pull myself up. "I wholeheartedly agree."

"Hold onto me. I have to navigate through the shadows and pull us out at the right point. I don't want you getting lost." Jack throws his right hand out, creating a portal of utter darkness, where no light resides. I wrap my arms around his waist, the top of my head just coming in contact with his chin. He pulls us in, the vortex swallowing us.

I go blind and lose all sense of time within the dark recesses of the night's shadows. Eventually, we come to a stop. I feel him throw his right arm out again, and then light envelopes me, burning my eyes. I make a startled noise and fall to my knees.

I shakes my head, trying to rid my vision of the lights floating before me, blocking my sight. "What the hell was that?"

Jack chuckles under his breath. "I call it Shadow Jumping. It's fun once you get used to it."

"Let's not try that again for a while." I look up to see a multitude of shocked faces. I become really self conscious and look down at myself. I realize that my clothes are in tatters and blood stained with my blouse ripped open. I pull my shirt closed, hiding my new scars and bra. A weight falls on my shoulders, and I find a gray cloak being pulled around me for cover by Jack. I look up at him and smile in thanks. "I appreciate it."

He nods and pivots to face the still shocked group. Suddenly, a girl charges toward him with her arms outstretched. "Jack! You're okay!" She hugs him, and truthfully, it looks really painful. Another girl, Azura, is right behind her, waiting her turn for a hug. I smile at the comradery that they display.

"Of course, I'm okay. Who thought I wouldn't be?"

Both of the girls point toward the eldest of the white haired girls in the room. "Winter." They voice the name at the exact same time.

Jack just smiles and laughs a bit. "That's to be expected." He, then, turns toward me with a worried look in his eye before addressing Azura. "Can you get her some clothes?" Azura nods her head and starts to walk out of the room. Just as she crosses the threshold, Jack calls out to her. "And food and water!"

Azura doesn't even stop walking, but she yells over her shoulder. "Gotcha, Jackey-boy!"

I look up at Jack and don't even hide my amused smirk. "Jackey-boy?"

He rubs his forehead before answering. "Don't ask."

I shrug it off and wait for Azura to return.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Sorry about all the emotional stuff, guys, but I wanted to add something besides endless violence or fruitless searches. Now, they've found Cori, and everything should be picking up. I'm really really good at writing emotional things, but I kinda lack at the actiony stuff. So, next chapter, hang with me. :) Favorite, follow, review. Cause I need feedback from you. So, you know what to do. Just sroll on down and send me a review. Maybe then, I'll message you. Thanks for whatever you do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmm. This Friday's chapter is pretty poorly written. I feel like I added too much detail, but I can't figure out how to write it any differently. Well, I could, I just don't have the initiative to do that. I'm getting better at fight scenes, though. I'm learning! So, expect better in the third installment... which won't come out for a while. Enjoy Chapter 8, guys... Review if you don't enjoy it, review if you do. Win/ win for the writer...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8: Taking Action

Just Before Midnight: Ravena

We're all in our places, and so far, nothing has happened. Jack was right about the mine. He had been doing his recon before White Fang grabbed him and tried to get him out of the way of their operation. 'Thank the gods, those idiots were new, or they would've had his head for being a deserter.' I'm at one of the lowest points of the fenced in area, being that my weapon is close range. Weiss, Winter, Jack, Zamin, and Yang are all at low points, too, due to the limited range of their weapons as well. Ruby was assigned to stay at the top of the hill directly behind Weiss, while Azura was stationed on the hill directly behind me. Both of them are to keep their distance and act as snipers if combatants crowd around us. Blake is put in position about halfway up the hill behind Yang to act as a defence, just in case she gets surrounded. Zamin and Winter are only about twenty feet apart, so they act as each other's backup. Corinthe insisted that she participate in tonight's plan, so we have her as Jack's backup. Everyone is in pairs and ready to go.

Winter gave us all these wicked cool earpieces that sync with our scrolls, so we're all in the loop together. Everyone can hear everyone else even though no one but Zamin and Winter can see any of the others. I hear a slight crackle in my ear indicating someone's about to speak. Winter's voice comes in soft but clear. "Alright, Jack… Cori, distraction one is a go."

With that, I see the blonde haired girl is thrown over the fence followed by an almost blinding light that ends in an explosion. I cover my eyes to keep from going blind. An excessive amount of guards from the mine are led straight to Jack's brand of mercy. One after another, they fall to his might. None of them are left standing.

Then comes the fun part. I smile to myself. I get to be distraction two. Over the comm, I hear WInter whisper, "Two, go." I use a glyph to jump the fence, shoot fire dust in the opposite direction,causing a small fire in one of the buildings, and rush by the buildings toward the slave quarters. Upon my entry, majority of the Faunus that are in there startle.

I hold my left hand up, my right hand still holding my weapon. "I'm not here to hurt you. My team was sent here to set you free." I look back at the door as a large explosion shakes the air. "That's the White Fang. Okay, we need to work fast. Line up, and I'll get the collars off." One by one, they come up to me and I unlock their collars with my thumbprint. 'Idiots. That bastard CEO has no idea that all Schnees are programmed into a system. He probably only removed Weiss and Winter's prints.'

Only one teenage boy even questions how I'm taking the collars off. I smile at him. "Because that bastard doesn't keep track of all his relatives." He laughs at me and continues on. When the last one was off, I turn to one of the older people. "Are there more of you?"

"Yes, there is one more building. There are only about two hundred fifty of us, give or take a few. Most of the first ones died. There were about a thousand of us before the accidents." He bows her head in sorrow. "The equipment failed. But now, now you free us. Thank you."

I nod and shake his hand. "We need to get to that other building before the White Fang can capture you. There are nine other people out there that are putting their lives on the lines for this operation to work. Do you think you could help us?"

He rubs his chin thoughtfully, raking his hand through his gray beard. "I don't know how many of them have any training at all."

I sigh deeply. I stand up straighter and make myself louder. "Who of you can fight?" About half of the group raises their hands. "Okay, who of you have formal academy training?" Two-thirds of them put their hands down. I turn toward the old man. "I think I can work with these." I turn toward those with their hands raised. "Alright, if need be, you that have your hands raised may need to jump into the fray." I turn to the old man again. "I will not force you, because your opponents will be of the White Fang. Just keep your group from being apprehended because they want to force you to serve their cause. A revolution is brewing. Be sure to keep them together. I don't want to be the cause of your deaths."

I pivot on my right foot and leave them to head to the next warehouse. I perform the same process as the other warehouse, but, in this one, there was opposition. A man in the back of the line is the first to question how I get the collar off. "Because I have magic thumbs!"

"Bullshit! Only Schnees are coded for these collars! How can you unlock them?" The man starts to get irate, and others begin to see his reasoning, and their eyes start to shine with hatred.

"Okay, you got me, I'm a Schnee. I'm also here to free you. I don't want a fight. I just want to unlock your collars and let you go. So, can I get on with it?" I put my hands on my hips.

I reach for the closest woman, trying to press my thumb on the fingerprinter on the collar. She shies away from me. "No! Get away from me."

"Godsdamnit!" I point at the man who started this. "Do you see what you've done? They won't let me help now!" I throw my hands in the air. "I can't free you if you don't let me help!"

The man makes his way through the crowd. "I will not be touched by a fucking Schnee!" He raises his hand so strike me, and before I can dodge, an arrow of pure energy lands in front of the man. He pauses, and we both look up at the source. Azura was floating in the corner nearest the door.

"Thanks, babe!" I blow her a kiss and wink. I turn toward the dumbfounded man. "You may be a head taller than I am, but I have an amazing girlfriend ready to shoot you." I give him a sarcastic smile. "Do you want to take that chance?"

The man looks from me to Azura and back. Just then, someone crashes through the door. Cori, with Jack not far behind rushes in. "We're getting surrounded. Ruby's out of ammo, Blake lost her ribbon, I've lost all of my knives, Weiss and Winter is out of Dust, and I think Jackey-boy's injured. We need to get going!" Corinthe seems to notice the precarious situation I'm in with the man standing in front of me. "Uhhh. What's going on here?" She flicks her finger back and forth between us.

"Well, ya see, Cori. This guy," I point my thumb at him, "has a problem with being touched by a 'fucking Schnee.'" I shrug my shoulders.

The man begins to walk up to Cori, oozing a fabricated charm that makes me gag. "Well, baby. What's a Faunus like you doing with a Schnee?" He grins, and I swear he expects his teeth to do the glare thing that happens in movies.

A look of disgust overtakes her earlier confusion. "Don't call me that, you flee bag. And these Schnees are better people than you'll ever be."

Anger flies off the wolf Faunus in waves. A growl escapes his throat. Through gritted teeth, he mutters, "I am not a fucking flee bag." He clenches his fist and crouches low, as if he's readying for a fight. He raises his fist, and almost too fast for the eye to see, goes for a punch. Just before it would have connected, it's stopped by Jack.

Jack's eyes flash dangerously. A ferocious growl escapes his throat, and jaws all around the room drop. The other wolf Faunus backs away slowly, and if he had a tail, it would probably be between his legs in fear. I look at one of the Faunus to my side. "What just happened?"

Slowly, the woman closes her mouth and lifts her eyes to mine. "He basically just told him to back off his mate. That one overstepped his boundaries when he threatened the girl. We, around here, respect that. And because they're both wolf Faunus, it gets a bit harsher than most of the rest of us. The dark one is really protective."

I look over at Jack with wide eyes. "Mate? Cori? What?" I throw my hands up in confusion.

Jack shrugs at me. "They'll cooperate now. Go ahead and finish. We have to leave before Schnee catches on." He, then, takes Cori's hand and pulls her out of the warehouse.

I turn my attention back to the multitude of Faunus that have lined back up, including that rebellious wolf Faunus. I make my way through the line, releasing every last Faunus in the room. "Alright, guys. I don't know what the situation outside this room is, but we need to get out of the fenced area." I start to leave the room, but flames encase the doorway. I throw up a glyph on instinct.

Azura lands beside me. "I think that the building's been caught in the blaze. We need to get everyone out of her."

I nod. "Weiss, Ruby. We need to contain the flames for as long as it takes to get these people out. Do you think you can do that? Cause, ya know, I can't. The best I am is fire proof."

Ruby nods and turns to Weiss. "I'm out of bullets, so we can't use Iceflower. Any good ideas that won't get us killed?"

"Uh… I have a full ice dust chamber, so, i can just freeze a wall?"

Ruby shakes her head. "No, that won't work. The ice'd be too thin." She bangs on her head with the palm of her hand. "Think, Ruby, think." Suddenly, her forefinger points into the air. "I got it! I'll make a hole in the side of the warehouse with my sweetheart and you can use small bursts of ice dust to keep the flames at bay while we get the people out. Do you think it'll work?" She turns to Weiss with a hopeful expression.

Weiss thinks it over for a second. "I think it might do the trick." She leans in and pecks Ruby on the lips. "Go make the hole and tell me when I have to start my part."

Ruby nods and rushes off. She stands about six foot from the wall and readies her scythe. She plants the tip of the blade into the ground and starts to twirl around the handles, picking up momentum as she goes. Suddenly, her flipping stops as she drops to the ground, and with enough force, lifts the scythe easily, swinging it in a beautiful arc over her head. The blade slices through the tin as if it were made of butter, creating a tall, diagonal line. She plants the blade again and repeats the process, but this time, her blade goes in the other direction, creating a triangle in the metal. She, then, kicks the metal, bending it downward until it touched the ground, creating an entranceway. Flames start to trickle in through the newly fashioned door.

"Weiss, now!" Weiss points Myrtenaster at the hole and lets loose a small stream of dust, which turns to ice, battling the flames. "Now, people! Move!" They start to run toward the exit quickly. Almost a fourth of them makes it out before them ice melts, and the flames return full force. Weiss repeats this process until all of the Faunus are out of the building, leaving only the four of us inside the burning warehouse.

I breathe a small sigh of relief before turning to Weiss. "Alright, one more time, cousin."

Weiss points her rapier at the opening, but all that happened was a sharp click. Weiss startles at the sound. "No, no, no. Not now! Godsdamnit!"

I look at her, concerned. "What's happening?"

Weiss looks down in defeat, closing her eyes tightly. "I'm out of ice dust. We're trapped." She sinks to her knees.

Ruby rushes over to her and takes her in her arms. "We can't be trapped. We just… just have have to… to think of a plan. Yeah. We just have to think of a plan." Ruby pulls Weiss in tighter, burying her face into Weiss' shoulder.

I turn to Azura. Tears stream down her face. I walk up to her and pull her into a tight hug, laying my head on her shoulder to mask my own tears. "What plan? What could possibly save us now?!"

Azura returns my hug, squeezing me tight. "Hush, love. We will make it out. We just have to stay calm and think." She strokes my hair, and tisks under her breath. "What is it with you Schnees and being so pessimistic?"

I laugh through my tears. "It runs in the family. Must be a genetic disease or something."

We all share a laugh. Weiss wipes her eyes and sits up. "That is entirely plausible. But, I think that we should try to end that family tradition, genetic or not." She stands up, Ruby still attached to her. "We both have Glyphs, right?" I nod, wiping my tears and pulling away from Azura a bit. "Well, I think that we should make a box, one that would protect us from the flame. Our glyphs are solid forces." She makes a fist, like she's crushing something. "I think this is our best shot at escaping this death trap."

I grin at her plan. "Yes!" I hit the side of my head with my palm. "How did I not think of it before?"

Weiss gives me a smug smile. "Because I'm a genius, that's why."

I crack my knuckles and prepare. "Let's do this. I'd rather not die. I was already planning our one year anniversary." I give a lopsided grin to Azura before conjuring multiple glyphs. "Alright, get in."

All of us squeeze into a little four foot by four foot box made of glyphs. Weiss' white glyphs overlap my red ones, creating a sealed barrier. We start to walk toward the opening, cringing slightly as the fire licks at the makeshift shield protecting us. We make it outside to see the warehouse blackened. The beams that support the tin siding are beginning to melt under the intense heat. In a matter of minutes, the building has totally collapsed, of which a deafening sound is created when it hits the ground.

Ruby whistles in amazement. "That could have totally been us, guys."

I shake my head at her. "I'm just glad that it wasn't." I grab Azura and pull her in for a kiss, one that emphasizes all my love for her. I pull away and press our foreheads together. "I love you."

She gives me a goofy smile. "Love you, too, babe."

The clang of metal on metal bring us all to reality. Not fifty feet from us, Winter is facing off against at least ten White Fang acolytes. Zamin isn't far from her battling his own group of hooded fiends. Winter yells as one of the lackeys slashes at her arm and connects. They start to gain on her, but Zamin runs in and stomps his foot, creating a small quake that topples the nearest enemies. I unsheathe Blaze and charge in to help.

I click over to the next chamber of red dust, lighting my blade. I parry the nearest blade from Winter, then lunge forward, stabbing through his chest where the dust discharges and explodes his chest cavity in a spray of blood and bone. My formerly white tunic dress is now dotted with his carnage. I move on to the next enemy, avoiding thinking about the disgusting fact that I just got sprayed with that man's vital fluids.

I slash at the little minion next to me, slitting their throat. They fall to the ground, clutching their neck, then die. Ruby and Weiss are right behind me, on the ground. Ruby performs acrobatics with her scythe, cutting through man after man. Weiss uses the same style I do, lunging, parrying, and slashing at those nearest to her. An arrow flies by my face, hitting an acolyte that I hadn't noticed sneaking up on me. I look up to see Azura firing off energy bolt after energy bolt, being as precise as possible so as to kill in one hit. I jump back into the fray, protecting Winter ferociously.

Wave after wave of White Fang members come at us from all over the surrounding area. Airships descend from the sky, dotting the hills. Their numbers escalate innumerably. For every one we kill, ten more take their place. Winter is on the ground, unable to fight, with Zamin hovering over her protectively, killing anyone with audacity to get near them. Running toward us are the other four, fighting their way slowly toward us.

Azura lands and separates her bow into twin knives. We stand back to back, trying not to leave each other's side. I yell over the constant clanging. "We need to retreat. Winter's down, and I'm pretty sure that the majority of us are so low on Aura that we'll collapse as soon as the adrenaline wears off." The rest of the group agree over the comm. "Now, how do you propose we do that?"

Over the radio, Jack gives a deep sigh. "The best chance we have is if we make a hole and just run for it."

"This is no time to reenact old movies." Blake chimes in.

Yang's voice booms through the connection. "I'm game!"

"Yang, we talked about this." Blake chastises her girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No stupid stunts that might end in my death. I know, but this isn't too stupid, and it's really the only idea that we have."

Zamin's grunts come in. "It… could work. Let's… try… it."

I shrug as I stab the lackey in front of me. "Let's just get it over with."

"For this to work, we all need to be working closer together, or we'll all get separated. Everybody, head for the far fence!" Ruby's voice sounds in my ear.

We all start to run, ditching the enemies we are combatting. The White Fang members seem baffled for the moment, but soon gain their bearings. They begin to pursue us. With most of my remaining Aura, I throw up a barricade of glyphs to block their access to us as we retreat. The farther I get from them, though, the weaker they become. Eventually, they'll disappear completely. We're almost to the fence when an explosion knocks us off our feet. I open my eyes and attempt to get up. I make it to my knees when I see a new airship fly and hover over us. I stagger to my feet and look around our group. Only Winter is completely down, but I can feel my adrenaline wearing off. Soon, I won't have the strength to continue. I gasp in air, trying to steady my breathing from the running and battle.

Two figures drop from the sky unexpectedly. "Goodwitch! Ozpin! Thank the gods." I breathe a sigh of relief at their appearance.

Goodwitch throws some kind of spell at the gaining White Fang members before turning toward us. "Expect the lecture of a lifetime, children. Now, get on the platform." She creates a purple platform with her magic, or whatever, about a foot from us.

I grab Azura around the waist, and she does the same. We help each other to the platform. Zamin carries Winter, and the others step on. We're all hoisted into the air to the airship still hovering above us. When we're safely on board, Ozpin and Goodwitch give us the lecture of the century, criticizing our utterly foolish actions.

When they finish, I look up at them. "Thank you, though. Even though we were the most idiotic bunch of first years you've ever seen, I still appreciate you coming after us. So, thank you."

Ozpin sips his coffee. "You are, by far, not the most idiotic first years I've ever had. I believe that Qrow, Taiyang, Summer, and Raven beat you there. But, what you did was irresponsible beyond belief. If I had known that this was what Winter needed Team RWBy for, I would have never been cowed into agreeing. You can be certain that this won't happen again. But, I will congratulate all of you on your efforts to right one of the most heinous crimes I have witnessed. You freed those slaves, and they are now safe and secure in an undisclosed location. They will integrate back into society when they have been totally rehabilitated. And now, we have more intel on the White Fang than we've ever had before." He takes another sip of his coffee.

Goodwitch steps up. "For this, you will be awarded time off from school work. But, you will be required to take your semester finals. I expect you to learn from your mistakes." With that, she turns on her heels and walks away, Ozpin not far behind her.

Jack looks at each of us. "I think we deserve a rest now. What do you think?"

I nod and yawn. I, then, crawl over to Azura, pull her close, and settle down for sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: You know, this seems both rushed and too slow at the same time. How did I accomplish that? Anyhow, this isn't the best chapter I've come up with, but it does have a few good qualities. I hope you enjoyed it. :) Favorite, follow, review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, this one is also a kinda short chapter. I mean, I didn't mean it to be, it just came out like that, ya know? Sorry. Well, here's Chapter 9!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9: A Meeting of Evil Proportions

Atlas, Schnee Headquarters: Cinder

I walk up to the door, a look of disgust hidden behind an arrogant smile. 'This bastard better be lucky that I need him right now.' I smooth out my dress and walk in. The office is horribly gaudy. Silver and white gold adorns everything, such a frivolous display of wealth. I scoff at his attempt to impress.

The chair turns around, revealing the bastard himself, Mister Schnee. "Well, hello, dear Cinder." He motions toward the chair. "Please, take a seat."

I sit in the overly plush chair carefully, crossing my knees. "What have you called me here for?"

He gives me a devious smile and leans back in his chair. "I have interesting information regarding you, Cinder."

"And what information is that, Schnee?"

"My men have uncovered the fact that you are branching out from my interests." His fist comes down on the desk, shattering it. "Do you want to incur my wrath?"

A sly smile spreads across my face. "Of course not. This is all working toward our end goal. All you have to do is sit tight and wait for me to finish this."

"You expect me to just sit here and let you wreak havoc on my company? I know about your little group attacking and freeing those slaves. What has possessed you to make you think that you can cross me in such a manner?"

I give a sharp laugh. "Cross you? You think that I give a flying fuck that I'm crossing you? I'm offering you a place by my side after a revolution. Do you take it?" I cross my arms, daring him to turn me down.

He strokes his chin in contemplation. "What revolution?"

I lean forward and uncross my knees. "Mine. Ours. A new realm, brought together, ruled in tyranny, ruled by us."

"I see." He raises a dismissive hand. "How do you intend to proceed in this foolish plan of yours?"

I sit back again, tapping my fingers rhythmically on the arm of the chair. "I have a four part plan, Schnee. Stage one is complete, but you are currently interfering with my plans. I am supposed to be in Vale right now."

"What is this plan of yours? What does Stage one even involve?"

"I am giving you plausible deniability, Mister Schnee. I am not giving you any reason to doubt me, am I?"

He smirks. "I doubt everyone. Why should you be any different?"

"Touché. But this, this is all for the procurement of power. Even if you doubt me, do not doubt what I can do for you." I stop tapping and get up. I walk around his desk, trailing my fingers along the busted wood. A small smile teases at my lips. The sway of my hips become more pronounced as I approach him. I circle around his chair, sliding my hand across his cheek seductively. I lean over the arm of his chair, my face just inches from his. "And I can do more things for you than you can imagine." I back away from him and sit at the edge of the desk.

His lust filled gaze travels down my body. I hide my revulsion behind a suggestive smile. "I see. I'll keep in touch." He waves his hand in dismissal.

I stand and straighten my dress, very much aware of the bulge in his pants. "I knew you'd see it my way." I turn and leave, closing the door behind me. Away from everyone, I give a wicked smile. "Step two is now complete. With my infiltration of Beacon, and financial backing out of the way, I'm so much closer to staging this revolution and ruling all of Remnant."

I walk out of the building in a confident stride. A cab, airship ride, and six hours later, I'm back in Vale, ready to take the next step to acquire my throne.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Mmm, yeah that was a thing. Oh, a Schnee felled so harshly, and by seduction at that! Ok, that was the surprisingly unbelievable part. I intended it that way. Mr. Schnee is so easily manipulated by a pretty face. Oh well, so, how did you like it? Was it surprising enough, informative enough? Follow, favorite, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hmm, well, brace yourself, really. Some of the stuff is a little disturbing, really. Sorry 'bout that. Anywho, shout out to my two followers for this story. Yes, 2. Jack Hunter and Servant of the Underworld! Jack, you kinda might not totally count, but I'm glad that you read it. And big thanks to you Servant of the Underworld. I don't even know you, so thanks a bunch for reading this. Hope all you readers enjoy this next chapter, however creepy or depressing it may be.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10: Internal Affairs and Nightmares

Beacon Academy, Hours Later: Ozpin

I look out the window, the view presenting me with a splendid enjoyment. Sipping from my mug, I shift my attention to the ten people in my office. "You have all done an interesting bit of investigation, but now, are all officially on leave from any mission for the rest of the year, but I'm sure that since the Vytal Festival is coming up, you can deal with that. School trips are the only exception. Do you understand?"

They all nod, and some of them even start bouncing in their seat with excitement.

Winter stands up. "Sir, I'm not a student, so may I leave?"

Corinthe stands, too. "Me either."

I look at the two. "Hmmm… I have a proposition for both of you, which I do not make lightly. Would you consider taking a job here, at Beacon?"

Winter is taken aback by this invitation. "But, sir, I'm only twenty-three. I have a long career of hunting ahead of me. I don't think I should."

I sip tentatively at my coffee. "I understand this. I suppose it can't be helped if you want to continue your successful work. Just be safe. You may leave whenever you wish." I turn to Corinthe. "Well, Miss Facsimile. You haven't voiced your answer yet."

I see her contemplate her answer. Her eyes shift to each of the children in the room, but they especially linger on Jack Revenant. 'Interesting. Interesting, indeed.' She gives a deep sigh then speaks. "I would like to take up your offer, sir. There is no way that I can continue my previous mission. At least here, I know that I'll be safe from the clutches of that woman."

I nod in acknowledgement. "Of course. You may start next semester. For now, you may room with Team JARZ. I'll have a room readied as soon as possible." I look at each of the students in front of me. Winter has left, as I thought she would. "You may go to your dorms now." They all say their goodbyes and start toward the elevator. Before the doors close, I shout out to them. "And have a lovely time at the dance in a few weeks."

That statement affords me startled and realizing expressions from each of the students. I laugh as the elevator doors close, leaving me alone in the room. I look out the window once more, trying to decide whether or not I should have just let Winter leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team JARZ Dorm: Corinthe

I look around the room and admire the decor. I pass my hand over the chest with Jack's emblem on it. "So, where am I going to sleep?"

Azura and Ravena give each other a look and nod. Ravena turns to me. "You can have my bed." Azura gathers her stuff and goes to the bathroom.

I look at the girl that's left. "So. That one?" I point to the one with purple sheets.

She nods at me. "Yep." She then gathers her stuff, too, and just walks into the bathroom with Azura still in there.

I look over at Jack in confusion. "Why did she…"

Before I can finish my question, Jack stops me. "They have a right to privacy. If they wish to share that privacy with each other, I have no right to go against their wishes." He runs a hand through his dark hair. "You are afforded the same privacy. Now, do you have clothes to change into?"

I look down at my blood stained, tattered clothes that I had borrowed from Azura. "No, no I do not."

Jack nods in understanding. "Hold on, and I'll find you something to wear." He walks over to his drawer and pulls out a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "They're clean, I swear."

I take them and sit on Ravena's bed. "Um, thanks." I look down at the clothes. "What am I supposed to wear tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day?" I put my head in my hands, tears starting to gather in my eyes. "I have nothing anymore. What little I did have is back in Mistral or in White Fang main headquarters. I'm never getting it back." Small sobs begin to wrack my body as I pull myself into a small depression with my words.

"We can go shopping. We still have the week off, so tomorrow, why don't we all go out and get some new clothes to replace the ones that are now ruined?" Jack sits next to me and pulls me into his warmth. Instinctively, I nuzzle into his shoulder, unable to help myself.

"But how am I going to be able to afford it?"

He scoffs. "Ravena's loaded. She can definitely afford a small wardrobe for you."

"I don't want to be a burden." My voice comes out as a bit of a whine, then I catch myself. I pull myself away from him and put up a mental barrier, containing my sadness and self pity. "Nevermind. I'll find a way to get my own clothes."

Ravena walks out of the bathroom and apparently catches the last bit of our conversation. "I wouldn't dream of depriving you of the essentials. But, if you don't want to spend my money, why not spend Jack's?"

Jack faces away from me for a second while having a weirdly silent conversation with Ravena before turning back toward me. "I'd be more than happy to contribute to your welfare."

I nod, not knowing what else to do when in my position. I've never been in this position before, though. I feel so helpless, but I refuse to give in. "Thank you." I hang my head in shame. I've never really had to rely on someone for financial needs before. I suck it up and enter the bathroom to change as soon as Azura exits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team RWBY Dorm: Weiss

"So, aren't you and I planning this dance, Yang?" I sit down on my bed and discard my bolero jacket. My combat skirt didn't fare well in the conflict. It's covered in blood and dirt and shredded to high heaven.

Yang looks at me from Blake's bed. "I think so. Maybe? We can always ask Goodwitch, ya know?"

I sigh. "Of course." I stand up. "I call shower first." I gather my bathing things and walk into the bathroom. After getting a shower and washing all of the gore off of me, I stand in front of the mirror. 'I can't believe that we're suspended off of missions. This is the last semester of our first year. It should have been perfect.' I sigh again as I brush through my long, ivory hair. 'But, it's been pretty close. I have a wonderful, beautiful, kind hearted girlfriend. I have a wonderful team. I'm top of my class. I've improved immensely, both in combat and socially. I'm not who I used to be.' I put down my brush and lean over the sink. My hand automatically goes to my scar. 'I'm not who he made me anymore.'

Tears drop into the sink as a knock sounds on the other side of the door. "Weiss, are you okay? You've been in there a while." Ruby's voice is soft with concern but loud enough for me to hear through the heavy wood.

I wipe my tears, splash my face to cool the redness, and dry my face. "I'm perfectly fine, Ruby. I was just brushing my hair. I'll be out in a second."

"Alright. I was just checkin'." I smile at her concern. 'This is one of the reasons why I love her.'

I open the door, plant a quick kiss on her lips, and go to lie down on my bed. As I wait for Ruby to get out of the shower, I check my scroll. One notification pops up on the screen. 'Son of a bitch! I missed a call from Father!' I pop up from my bed, narrowly avoiding hitting my head on the bottom of Ruby's bunk. "I missed a call from Father!"

Yang and Blake look at me worryingly. Blake gives me a curious glare. "Why do you care?"

I glance between my scroll and my teammates. "I shouldn't. I know, but old habits die hard. I can't help but feel like I should defer to him in all things. It's ingrained into me. I didn't even tell him I was leaving Beacon! And he called me, and I didn't get it." I start to hyperventilate with the anxiety pressing down on me.

A reassuring arm is thrown over my shoulder. "It'll be fine. What's the worst he can do, pull you out of Beacon?"

At Yang's words, my eyes widen. "Shit! I hadn't even thought of that!"

Blake's usually calm voice is laced with anger. "Way to go, Yang. You've scared her half to death!"

I curl into myself as all the possible things my father could do to me set in. With my knees to my chest and my face to my knees, I begin to sink farther and farther into myself, pulling away from the possible pains my father could inflict on me. "I can't go back to him. Do you know what he'd do to me if he ever finds out that I've betrayed him? Do you?"

Blake looks over at me after scolding Yang. "Unspeakable things, Weiss. I've heard about his reputation. We won't let him get you."

Ruby chooses this time to walk out of the shower drying her short hair with a towel. "Won't let who get who?"

My head lifts from my knees. Ruby sees the tears streaming down my face and runs over to me. She cradles my head to her chest and coos softly at me. "My father, Ruby."

She picks my head up until our eyes meet. "I won't let him hurt you. He will never come near you as long as I live, as long as we, as a team, are together. And, personally, I don't plan on leave any of you for a long time."

Yang and Blake agree with Ruby, nodding their affirmations with a steely determination in their eyes. I kiss Ruby on the cheek and wipe my tears away. "Thank you, all of you, so very much. But I can't ask this of you. It's too dangerous."

Yang wags her finger at me. "You didn't ask, princess. We volunteered. You're our friend, our family. We take care of our own."

"And I've run from your father for years, studied him for years. It would be a shame to let all of my knowledge go to waste." Blake gives me a half smile and crosses her arms.

"Right! We'll stick by you 'til the end!" Ruby throws her arm around my shoulder and gives me a crushing side hug.

"Ruby… can't breathe."

"My bad, Weissy." She lets go of me and rubs the back of head head.

I get my breath back and look at all of them with misty eyes. "Thank you." I try to gather them all in a hug, but I'm barely able to wrap my arms around Ruby and Blake. Yang takes the initiative and grabs us all up in one of her infamous bear hugs. We all begin to complain about lack of air, but I know that we'd endure it forever if necessary, just to bask in the closeness we've all come to rely on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Private Airship: Winter

I stagger into the med bay. I have kept up the pretense that I was healed in those few hours, but I wasn't. I still have significant damage in my left leg. It's probably broken. If I can align it properly, it'll heal in about twenty- four hours or so. After the fairly simple, yet oddly laborious, task of resetting my bones, I reflect on Ozpin's proposal. 'I know that it's safer here. I know that I could help people here, but I can't stay hemmed in. No matter the benefits, the cons far outweigh the pros in this decision.'

I sigh heavily as I settle into my bed. 'No matter what I do, I have to keep Weiss safe. Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have let her be near so many White Fang. What happened was not supposed to!' I breathe deeply to try to dispel my growing anger. "What the hell even happened? Why were there so many?" I throw my hands into the air above my chest and let them fall. "Why does everything have to be so complicated!?" I close my eyes and force myself to sleep. As I drift off, I know I'm going to have horrible nightmares for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team RWBY Dorm: Ruby

I'm running down a street. No lamps light my way. I hear footsteps stomping toward me, and the only thing I can think about is going faster. I try to activate my semblance, but I can't feel my Aura. The cracks in the asphalt make me trip. I tuck and roll with the fall, trying to avoid further injury. My hands and knees get scraped badly, but I can manage. It feels like the entire world is closing in on me, making me get closer and closer to whoever is chasing me.

Suddenly, I'm caught between a wall and and my pursuer. The shadows end at the wall, illuminating me for the ones that were following me. One of them steps into the light, revealing a White Fang member. He pulls a sword and comes after me. I reach for Crescent Rose, but she's not there. I panic. I never focused on hand to hand combat, especially when I had my sweetheart. A white blur shoots in front of me, taking the blow meant for me. I look down, expecting it to be my mom, just like every other dream, protecting me. I look down at the figure to see, not my mom but Weiss. I gasp and run to her, ignoring the man with a vicious grin on his face. Her alabaster hair falls as her tiara slips. I face her toward me and can only watch as she clutches her stomach in pain. The light in her eyes slowly fades away. Tears gather in my eyes as she touches my cheek with her bloodied hand. She whispers, with her last breath, "I love you."

I scream in rage and pain. The one that I love has been ripped from me by that man. Fear cripples me as I realize there is nothing I can do. Weiss is gone. I'm alone, without a weapon, with a man who has just tried to kill me, but only succeeded in making me go into shock. Of all the White Fang members that I had killed last night, I wouldn't have thought that this man, this lone man, would be the one to end my life. Oh, the irony of this situation. Thinking of the karma I have built for myself, I crack. I begin to laugh uncontrollably.

A voice in the distance calls to me through my hysteria. "Ruby. Ruby, wake up! Please."

I stop laughing to listen to the voice closely. 'I'm asleep?' I follow the angelic voice, trying to find the source. I come upon a light and jump through it.

I come awake to someone shaking me. "What? I was asleep?"

Arms snake around me and begin to crush me in a frantic hug. "Thank the gods. Oh, Ruby, what were you even dreaming about?"

I hug her back, remembering my nightmare. "You died. You died, and I just… I just cracked. I don't know what came over me. All I know is that when I saw you die, my mind just fractured, just like my heart. The moment you died, I just couldn't stop laughing at the irony. Last night, I built up so much bad karma, I just… I killed so many, and then, they killed you. I just cracked."

Weiss wipes the tears from my cheeks slowly. "There is no justice in killing an innocent, true. But you didn't kill innocents. You defended yourself and others. Please don't feel like you did something heinous. You freed people. You saved them, saved me and countless others."

I sniffle. "I know, but apparently my dreams don't. It just felt so real, ya know. Like, if you were to die right here and now, I'd probably crack just like I did in my dream."

"But I'm not going to die. I promise you that I'm not going to die any time soon. Okay?"

I nod and hold her closer. "Okay."

"Now lay down again. I'll try to keep your nightmares at bay." We settle in, me with my cheek on her chest, snuggled into her side comfortably. She strokes my hair slowly, calming me as I close my eyes and pray for a dreamless night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team JARZ Dorm: Ravena

A field of nothingness surrounds me. Not exactly nothingness, but nothing is there. Nobody is around, and if I were to yell, I know that it would be returned with nothing but an echo. I stand up in the field and start to walk, but everywhere I step, a blackened footprint is left. Scorch marks follow me, emanating from my shoes. One lone ember is all it takes to start a blaze unlike any I've ever seen before. I turn toward the fire and bask in the warmth the nothingness never provides.

Through the flames, I see faces appear. My team, Team RWBY, Winter, Cori, that boy from the slave quarters, random faces. I try to reach for them, but they all get farther away. Eventually, they disappear, only to be replaced by Avery. His entire body emerges from the flames, walking toward me. "How could you break your promise? How could you kill so many Faunus?"

Guilt begins to swallow me. "I had to! I had to defend myself, defend my friends. I needed to save those people." I hug myself, my arms crossing over my stomach.

"It could have been done differently. You and your friends killed hundreds of under trained men and women. You could have avoided it."

"But I couldn't've! Don't you see? I just… I couldn't." I start to pull in on myself. I fall to my knees and look up at Avery.

"I can never forgive this misuse of my faith. You were selfish in this." Avery turns away from me and walks back into the flames, which had consumed the nothingness around me.

I sit there and stare after him, long after he leaves, tears streaming down my face and evaporating as they hit the fire. 'I… I didn't uphold my promise?' More tears spill forth. 'Was I selfish?' I think back to the reason I wanted to do this. 'I didn't even get to face Adam. After we sprung into action, I totally forgot about my revenge. Was I selfish?' Even more tears leak from my eyes. 'I've lost Avery.' I curl into a ball and just let the tears out. From nowhere, I feel a slight pressure on my cheek. I open my eyes and find myself back in the dorm with Azura's arms around me. She makes small cooing noises in my ear. I look around the room and sigh in relief. 'It was only a dream. Thank the gods.' I hug Azura tighter, never wanting to let her go again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team JNPR's Dorm: Nora

I dance through the cady street, admiring everything from the gingerbread mailboxes to the candy cane light poles. I frolick down the road, making my way toward the syrup waterfall and syrup forest. I reach the river of sticky, sweet goodness and dip my hand in. "Mmm. You know what would go great with this? Pancake!" I spring up in bed when I yell pancakes.

Beside me, Ren shifts a little in his sleep. "Not now, Nora. I'll make you pancakes in the morning." He mumbles through his cover.

"Yay!" With that, I lay down and go back to my sweet, sticky dreamland.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well, I thought I'd leave you with a small comical moment after all that despair. Sorry, I think I was depressed or something when I wrote this chapter. Idk. Anywho, follow, favorite, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Let's Dance

A Few Weeks Later, Team JARZ Dorm: Ravena

I look at Azura with disbelief. "Do I have to wear a tux? Aren't I supposed to be in an overly frilly ballgown?"

Azura giggles as she straightens my white tie that came with my lavender tux. "That's so cliche of the prissy rich girl, don't you think? Plus, you look hot."

"Mmm, I'm definitely not the only one, chica." I look her up and down. Her simple, thin, light blue, gauzy dress is gorgeous. It definitely brings out her eyes. "You are simply perfection in that dress, babe."

"Just simply?" Azura quirks her eyebrow at me.

I put my hand on my hip. "You know exactly what I meant, gorgeous. Now, come on. We're going to be late. I don't want Jack glaring at me when we were all supposed to meet up at the entrance together. Plus, I wanna know who Zamin brought as a date. He's been so… secretive lately." I throw open the door, holding it open for Azura, who goes the wrong way again. I facepalm. "Azura." I stand in the threshold, tapping my black wedges on the floor. "Wrong way, love."

She rushes by me with a blush on her face. "Why do I keep doing that?"

I catch up and hold my arm out for her to take. "I have no idea, but it is amusing." I chuckle softly.

Her blush gets deeper. "Shut up."

"As you wish, gorgeous."

We walk in silence for a little bit before Azura breaks it. "How do you do the whole 'rich snob' thing so well?"

I snort at her comment. "Did you forget who I am?"

"Of course not, but… It's just that you don't really show that part of yourself. Not as much as Weiss, anyway." She tightens her grip on my arm and looks away.

I press my hand to the one she has death gripped at my elbow. "I don't embrace my heritage, you mean. Yeah, I know." I look up at the sky. "I learned early on that even the rich don't always get what they want. So, I just thought that if I just acted like a normal teenager," I laugh a bit, "well, as normal as a Huntress-in-training can be, I would be accepted easier. I wouldn't have to prove myself like I would if I were in the posh crowds. Ya get me?"

She looks over at me, and our eyes lock. "Yeah, I really do." She looks ahead of us, and I follow her gaze. We're almost to the ballroom. "So, tonight, you break the mold?"

I smile widely. "Only for you."

She scoffs. "Right. Just don't get ahead of yourself, miss posh."

"Wouldn't think of it."

We arrive at the entrance to see Jack and Cori arguing, again. Jack was really just standing there, listening to Cori rant about something. "And this is just until I'm a teacher! I can't have my professional reputation ruined because of your overachieving instincts!"

Poor Jack is just nodding along to whatever she's saying. I cut in to give the boy some slack. "Don't you just look spiffy, Jackey-boy."

Jack looks down at his simple monochrome tux and shrugs. "Rental."

I roll my eyes. "Of course, Jack. So's mine." I turn to Corinthe. She's in a simple, gold, babydoll style dress that goes to her knees. In the right light, it shines like it's covered in glitter. "And don't you just look amazing, Cori. Jack is such a lucky boy, isn't he Azura?"

Azura covers her mouth to stifle a giggle from my flattery. "A lucky, lucky boy, Rae." She rolls her eyes and looks around. "So, where's Zamin?"

Just then, around the corner, I hear Zamin. "You look fine. Could we just go in now?"

An unidentified, feminine voice is heard next. "Fine? I can't go in there looking just fine! I have to be perfect."

The voices get closer and closer. "But you are perfect! What else could you be?"

Just as they reach the light, all of our jaws drop as the girl says, "True."

The four of us, in unison, are basically astonished by who Zamin, yes, Zamin, is with. "Coco?"

Coco looks at us, startled. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She pulls out a mirror to examine her face.

I close my mouth and shake my head. "No, you don't have anything on your face. We're… Well, we're just all surprised that Zamin is here, at the dance… with you."

She snaps the mirror closed and looks at us over her sunglasses. "Why, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you… Just, we didn't expect him to get someone so out of his league." I rub the back of my head,

She replaces her sunglasses back high on her nose and takes Zamin's arm. "I didn't either, actually. He asked me about two weeks ago, and how can I say no to such an adorable thing like this?"

I look at Azura and mouth, 'Adorable?' We both shake our heads. "Yeah, adorable. So, how exactly did this…" I gesture between the two of them, "even happen?"

Zamin shrugs. "I liked her, and I went for it."

"Well, then, Casanova, let's go in. I wanna dance or something." I grab Azura's hand and start walking toward the entrance. Yang is standing at a podium, checking everyone in. "Hello, sunflower, where's your nightshade?" I smile smugly at my own descriptions of them.

It takes less than a second for her to get it. "In the shadows, while I'm in the limelight. You know how Blake is about crowds" She writes our names down. "You guys have fun, now." Yang gives us a wink, and we walk in.

The music is deafening and everything is dimly lit with random strobe lights coming from the dance floor and DJ station. 'I guess Yang had more say in this than I thought. Of course, Weiss was probably distracted by Ruby the entire time. And the decorations are mostly white. I look around until I find the food and drinks table. "Do you want something to drink?"

Azura looks, well, down at me because she's wearing taller heels. "Sure." She gives me a dazzling smile that I can see even through the darkness. "I'd love some."

I give her a matching smile and make my way to the table. The selection is pretty thin with only punch, water, and some off brand cokes. I choose the water, because I know that Yang spiked everything else. I grab two cups and start to make my way through the constantly shifting crowd. I see Zamin and Coco mingling with her team, Jack and Cori are just standing there in the shadows, holding hands where they think no one else can see them. I smile to myself and make my way back to Azura. I glimpse her through the crowd. Right in front of her is that Mercury creep trying to cozy up to her. My eyes meet Azura's, and I see the panic in them while she laughs at whatever he just said.

I elbow my way through the crowd, anger bubbling up inside me. I arrive at her side, the water not missing a drop. "Hello again, beautiful. Who's your friend?"

Relief is evident in her eyes. She takes her water from me. "Thnks. This is Mercury. He's been trying his hardest to get me to leave the dance for his bed."

I laugh out loud at this ridiculous notion he has in his head. "That's hilarious. Where'd he learn to be so funny?"

Mercury grunts, his face getting redder and redder in fury by the second. "It wasn't a joke, bitch."

My laughing stops as I narrow my eyes at him. "Now, now. There's no need to get irate."

"You're the one busting into my attempt to get laid."

Azura steps up. "Wait just a minute. Who even said I was gonna give you the time a day?"

His temper calms a bit and is replaced by overbearing ego. "Who could resist this?" He gestures to his body.

I try very hard not to gag at his arrogance. "Right. Because you are the epitome of male perfection. Too bad we're both lesbians." My voice contains just enough disgust and sarcasm that his usually egotistical expression is replaced by shock.

He scoffs and turns away, leaving us to laugh at his stupidity. I wipe a tear from my eye. "That was brilliant. Did you see his face?"

"Yeah." Azura turns to me and wraps her arm around my shoulder. "Thanks. I was essentially panicking. I mean, I would have handled it eventually, but it was nice to have backup."

"No problem, babe. I've always got your back." I give her a confident smile. "So, you know Christmas is coming up and all? Well, I was hoping if you would come to my house, mansion, whatever, for Christmas this year?"

Azura looks at me in confusion. "I can't just not be with my family, Rae."

I wave my hand in dismissal. "Of course not. When I said you, I included your family."

"Oh." Azura's confusion dies down a bit, and a thoughtful expression replaces it. "Well, I don't know. I'll think about it and ask my parents, alright?"

I smile at her. "That's all I can truly expect at the moment." My shoulders sag in defeat.

"I'd love to, and you know this, but I have to ask."

"Yeah, I know." I give her a wan smile to show her that I understand.

A commotion on the dance floor draws our attention away from our current conversation. A crowd of people has formed a circle in the very center of the dance floor. My curiosity gets the better of me, and I make my way toward the disturbance. I push through the people until I'm at the front. What I see stops me in my tracks.

Jack is crouched in a defensive stance in front of Corinthe, growling at that Haven chick that leads Mercury and Emerald's team. Cori is basically whimpering behind Jack, lips shut tight as if she's trying to hold in a scream. The woman just stands there with a malevolent grin on her face and a red dust crystal in her hand. 'I wish I had my weapon right now.'

Then, with a flick of her wrist, the crystal detonates. I throw up as many glyphs as I can, which isn't isn't so many in such a short amount of time. All I could do is cover Jack, Cori, Azura, myself, and a few others that are right beside me. The smoke is thick, and I have a niggling suspicion that this entire night will end in similar flames.

I pull out my scroll and type in the code to send my locker to me while I gesture for Azura and Jack to do the same. Our lockers crash through the ceiling, landing only a few feet from us. I rush to mine and pull out my rapier. I slip my jacket off, pocketing a few extra vials of dust just in case. The smoke has cleared for the most part, revealing a few injured students. Some of the other students have also called their lockers and are equipping their weapons. I prepare myself for the worst, and just when I do, the worst happens. White Fang members stream in from a hole in the wall. I sigh at what's going to happen. The majority of these students will be trying to avoid killing blows, but those who can't help it will most likely be getting their first kills in tonight, poor souls.

I attack as soon as the first wave moves toward us. Three are down in a matter of a heart beat. At my advance, many of the students join in the fray. In my peripheral vision, I catch a glimpse of red, which isn't really all that special, but this red belongs to the man I hate most, Adam. In an instinctive attempt at revenge, I go after him, cutting my way through the fight while simultaneously striking out at the few that were within my range. I make slow progress toward Adam, slashing my way through enemies. I've almost caught up to him when I spot Jack a few feet from me. I know I can't take Adam by myself, so I get Jack's attention. He nods hesitantly, then changes direction.

As I draw closer to Adam, nerves start to get the best of me. 'He's been my enemy since I was nine. I can do this,' I think to myself. I try to calm my raging heart beat, but nothing seems to work. I'm almost to the murderous fiend, but 'Wait, I can't call him that. I have blood on my own hands, too.' I falter for just a second, giving him enough time to strike at me. He hits my side with his sheath. I grit my teeth at the pain and ready myself for another attack. My mind isn't in the fight, but I try to keep focused. Everytime I see the horns sticking out of his head, I remeber Avery and the guilt that I expressed in tht dream weeks ago.

I shake my head in an effort to rid myself of my conflicting thoughts. 'I have to do this. I have to avenge him and my parents. The world will be a better place after he's gone, right?' I frown and parry his oncoming blow. He's fast, almost a blur, as he strikes, making it difficult to follow his progressions. He hasn't even drawn his blade yet. 'That's not a good sign.' Just then, a shadow engulfs the light around me. Jack steps out of one of his vortexes to stand beside me and deflects a blow that could have rendered me unconscious. I nod to him in acknowledgement of his action and put my focus back into the fight. 'This is the right thing to do. And, who know, maybe I won't have to kill him.'

I clear my head and begin to follow his stance. He's a very proficient fighter, never using any motion he deigns unnecessary for him to carry out his grotesque work. His offense, though, is flawed. He tends to make small movements using both hands, which creates a multitude of opening of which I can exploit. I break my focus for just a second to glance over at Jack, who is holding his own with the bull Faunus. Jack's movements are wider, but more planned. His left blade somehow always comes back to his body, defending even while he strikes. I see that Jack has deduced the same thing that I have about Adam's form and is using it to his advantage. The only thing we truly have to do is slow him down so he doesn't have time to pull back in to block.

White Fang members seem to hem us in, trying to come to the aid of one of their leaders. I sigh heavily and leave Adam to Jack's mercy for the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuing: Jack

This enclosed space is doing nothing to help my situation. If I swing too wide, I may accidentally hit an ally. I concentrate my efforts in making Adam retreat. It starts slowly, at first, but now, with each swing of my blade, he seems to step back instead of blocking. His lighening reflexes make it seemingly impossible for me to connect with his person, but my efforts are slowly wearing him down.

My inner wolf is pressing again my mind, urging me to let him loose so he can teach those who have threatened his mate a lesson they won't soon forget, or live through. The beast grins widely at this, at have an outlet for all of the pent up aggression and anger. 'Just a little while longer, you. I have to get somewhere where I won't hurt innocents.'

An evil smirk, or as much of one that a muzzle allows, spreads across his face. 'That never stopped you before.'

Anger wells up inside me, at my past, at my thoughts, and at the usually cohesive being within me that is starting to get annoying. 'This is not the past.'

I block another strike to my side. I frown at the amount of effort I have to use to keep up with his strikes. Just as he goes for another blow, an opening in his minute defenses shows itself. I use this momentary lapse to arc my blades in opposing directions, my right blocks the incoming strike while my left blade sweeps toward his leg. His ever divided attention between my blades gives me the perfect shot. My sword rips into his clothing, catches his outer thigh, and tears into his skin. Blood coats my blade as I finish the swing.

Adam winces in pain and clutches his leg with his right hand. He pulls his hand away in shock, staring at the blood that drips from his hand. "Nobody has drawn my blood since I started this gig. You will pay for this." His body tenses in anger as he wipes the blood onto his trench coat.

I remember that he prefers the laido style of swrodsmanship. He clicks the lock from the hilt of his katana, readying to draw. I brace myself for his attack, but before he could even get into position to pull his sword, a very feminine voice echoes through the room. All of the fighting halts simultaneously, distracted by that powerful and commanding woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, During the Invasion: Cinder

I fled the room as soon as the acolytes flowed in. 'That traitorous bitch! How the hell did she even escape?' I walk down the hallway confidently, with a little anger evident in each of my steps. My destination is the tallest tower of Beacon and Ozpin. I chuckle under my breathe at the sheer cunning I have been able to deftly been able to achieve. 'Step three is in play. Let's end this, shall we?' I laugh louder this time, striking fear into the small guard of White Fang that followed me out of the room. I reach the elevator and step inside. The taste of impending victory is sweet on my tongue. A wicked grin spreads across my face, making me look half mad in the reflection in the metal doors.

A ding precedes the opening of the doors. I dial back my smile to a slight smirk and step into Ozpin's office. Goodwitch stands next to the desk, her riding crop is gripped in her right hand, and the tip smacking into her left hand in a continuous interval. A stern expression is plastered on her face, making me laugh to myself. "You haven't changed, Glynda." I smirk, walking toward the desk slowly.

The chair in front of the desk swivels around, revealing the man I wanted to see. "Ah, Ozpin. How does it feel to have your fortress under siege?"

He tentatively takes a sip of his coffee. In a surprisingly calm voice, he states, "Terrifying, to say the least."

"You seem to be positively quaking in your loafers." I put an inflection on quaking to emphasis my sarcasm. "But, of course, I could never expect any different from you." I reach the desk and run my forefinger down its length.

"And I am forever trying to meet your expectations, Miss Fall." He takes another sip from his mug and stands up in one fluid motion. "I believe that you are here for my school, Miss Fall. What could you possibly gain from taking it?"

I give an maniacal smirk. "Oh, this? This is nothing more than a tiny step toward my impending goal. Now, enough small talk. There was a dance tonight, wasn't there? So, come on Ozzie, let's dance."

I back up and run my hands down my sleeves, pulling tiny shards of red dust crystals that I had imbued into my clothing. I ignite them and send them flying toward Ozpin. He knocks the crystals away with his cane before they have a chance to detonate, sending them flying into the giant glass window behind him. The explosion destabilizes the glass, making it shatter. Huge chunks fall both in and out of the building. I jump out of the way to avoid being cut. Ozpin looks at the mess. "That will be expensive to fix."

Goodwitch lifts the glass shards into the air and arranges them into a large spike glowing with her purple Aura. The spike begins to spin in the air as she points it at me. Her facial expression never changes from that determined set of her mouth as she positions her makeshift weapon to impale me. I know my expression looks a bit frightful, for the small company of acolytes back away fearfully from all of us. Glynda sends the shards careening toward me. I pull more dust shards from my clothing and send them toward her creation, knocking it off course. I have a bit of a déjà vu feeling at this particular situation.

The red dust shards liquify and disintegrate the glass on contact, reducing the it to hardly anything. "Is that all you have, Glynda? Shame, that. I'm just getting warmed up." I flick my fingers over my sleeves and pull dust from my clothing once more. I circle the shards around my body closely, making it gain speed with each revolution. Ozpin stands to the side with his cane lifted toward me, ready to fire at me or deflect anything I send at him. I split the shards into two separate bolts and send one careening toward an unprepared Glynda. She can't react in time, but throws her arms up in an attempt to shield her face. I smile at my success, thinking I have finally gotten rid of that fucking bitch who has been terrorizing me since the beginning of the year. A green blur appears in from of the woman, though, taking the full impact of my attack. The blur falls, revealing Ozpin to be Glynda's savior. His coffee mug lays discarded beside him, its contents spilled on the floor. The once proud man is on the floor, in obvious pain.

I smile wickedly, forcing my voice to stay smooth, even with the delirious surge of joy I feel. "This is even better than I imagined. You, the invulnerable Headmaster of Beacon, is here, dying at my feet. What more could I want for Christmas?"

Glynda bends down and furiously starts to pour her Aura into her old friend, but it's no use. The last remnant of life leaves his eyes, and his last breath escapes his lungs. Goodwitch's efforts to save the Headmaster leaves her completely at my mercy. I instruct the group of White Fang to grab her and drag her behind me to the ballroom. "You put up very little fight, my dear. I thought you'd be more of a challenge." I flick my left hand over my waist and throw dust particles at Ozpin's corpse. The body ignites and is ash in a matter of seconds. I smirk at my handiwork and board the elevator with a smug grin on my face. The acolytes brig Glynda in. Her defeated expression adds to the euphoria now enveloping my mind. 'I never knew that taking Beacon could be so much fun.'

The walk back to the ballroom is uneventful, unfortunately. The fight within the room ahead is still ongoing, making my grin grow. Those poor children, being bombarded by my followers and facing a very young death. I step onto the small stage at the front of the room and make my voice boom through the entire enclosure. "Enough! I have taken this school. Ozpin lies in ashes, and Goodwitch is defeated. You children have a choice, now. You may choose to serve me in the pursuit of power, or you may choose to be put to death. You have until the end of the night, after the cataloguing of your casualties. I suggest you choose wisely." I exit the stage, motioning for the followers carrying Glynda to drop her. "Seal off all exits!"

The White Fang members adhere their orders, blocking all known paths of escape from this room. Triumph is but a step away. With Vytal and Atlas under my control, Vacuo and Mistral is but child's play at this point. Soon, I will rule. Soon, I will be Empress of all of Remnant.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well, guys. This is the last chapter for this installment. Isn't that wonderful. It looks like I'm going to be going double time to get the third installment finished for you guys. Well, I hope I didn't break any of you with that ending. Sorry. Well, favorite, follow, review. :)**


End file.
